


Luke Hugged Him Back Just As Tightly And Heard Michael Whisper 'Friends'.

by destiel_lemmings



Series: Kitten!Muke AU Story Series [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Hello smut lol, Hinting at mpreg, If I missed one in sorry lol, Implied Mpreg, Kitten!Michael (now it's sexual lmao), M/M, Making Out, Mpreg, Pet Names, Rimming, Shifter!Calum, Shifter!michael, So yes, daddy!Luke, kitten!michael - Freeform, michael is preggo but only in the last two parts, okay so it's blatantly obvious lol, puppy!calum, regular ashton, regular luke, wanking, where do I even start lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 26,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4471313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiel_lemmings/pseuds/destiel_lemmings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke knew that this was going to be weird. He new roommate/ex-kitten were now even more indulged in Luke's mind. The only problem was that his roommate was not only attractive but he knew Luke like the back of his hand, and Luke had just met the boy. </p><p>Or this is a continuation of  'With A Meow And A Belly Rub Luke Knew He Was In Love With The Ball Of Fur.' And Michael knows all of Luke's quirks but Luke is just getting to know the cute boy that was once his kitten. This is the journey through their friendship and maybe even relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Morning Thoughts and Unwelcome Feelings.

Luke finally willed himself out if bed, Michael has had to sleep in the couch while in human form. Luke couldn't risk anything. Luke knew that Michael was super hot and he did not want anything to happen while the boys were asleep. But Luke fully welcomed Mikey in his bed. The only sanity he has is to call human form Michael and kitten form Mikey. It had only been two days and Luke felt like he was going insane. It's so not fair that Michael gets to know all of Luke's pet peeves and quirks already while Luke's still learning his. 

I mean, sure Michael was just as grumpy and hungry as when he's in kitten form. Always trying to steal Luke's food and being rude to him in the early mornings but do you think Luke stands for that? Pshh no, he set the boy right in his place. He had no time to let the boy run all over him. All he had to say was 'Don't make me kick you out, cos I will' and Michael shut up and stopped what he was doing. Don't get him wrong he loved having someone to share his apartment with but Luke had grown so used to being alone except for the fluff ball version of Michael. 

Today was no different, Luke padded out into the living room to check on his Mikey, wait no he means Michael, not his but just Michael. The boy was sleeping soundly, little puffs of air escaping his lips. His unclothed chest peaking out from under the covers that Luke had given him. Luke felt something stir in him that he hadn't felt in a long time. Watching Michael sleep soundly and his face so relaxed and with no trace of tension warmed Luke's chest. He knew the boys story from when the exchanged them.

The horrible actions of Michael's parents. Luke vowed that Michael would never feel that again. Luke scooted closer towards the boy and pressed a kiss to his forehead, Luke couldn't help his actions. He didn't want to feel these things towards the boy but he honestly couldn't help it. He pulled back and went into the kitchen to make them breakfast. He found out that Michael turns into a total asshole in the morning if he doesn't eat first. He settled on just some eggs and toast. 

When he was finished he plated the food and decided he'd go wake the sleeping boy up. Yesterday he found out that you do NOT startle the boy awake, there's a bruise on Luke's ribs to prove that. So Luke went with a nicer approach. He slowly ran his hands through Michael's hair and crawled onto the couch with him. He cuddled up next to Michael and slowly started humming. It felt nice to lay there and Luke forgot what he was doing until his tummy rumbled.   
He softly mumbled Michael's name into his ear and started to rub up his arm and small circles on his back. 

When moving his hand from Michael's hair he heard a soft whine, Michael was awake. Luke stopped his movements and sighed, "Well I guess you don't want breakfast then." When he went to move away Michael's arms enveloped Luke into a cuddle once again. "Noooo, just lie with me for a little bit, 'm not even that hungry" and as if in cue the boys stomach grumbled loudly. 

Luke could only sigh, he wished he could lay in Michael's arms all day. It was nice and comforting, he wished he felt this safe when he was younger. When he felt out of place. He felt more at home with Michael then Ashton and that's saying something. He knew he was developing a crush on the boy and he honestly really did not want that. So he pulled away from Michael to go eat his breakfast. Michael only joining him a few moments later and a silence settling over them.


	2. Job Searching and Meeting The Parents.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke goes to lay down the law with Michael, the boy insist on grabbing some of his own clothes and lets just say job hunting looks out of the question now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo two chapters to kick off, they both are kinda short but oh well lol. I'm just excited to continue their journey.

Luke and Michael were laying on the couch in the living room. They had become more content then before and now they couldn't stop cuddling. Luke still had to adjust to Michael's personality but other than that things were going well. The boys found that they actually had a lot in common. They liked the same bands, tones to their personality connected. And everything was falling into place. We'll accept for Luke's feelings. No matter how hard Luke tried the feelings rooted deeper into he subconscious.

He couldn't talk to Ashton about them because he had yet to tell him the situation and Ashton would probably get all stupidly defensive over the younger boy. So Luke had to settle with just keeping them in for now and keeping them bottled. Luke found that things around the house with Michael were the same as before. Comfy and content. Mikey still made an appearance at night when they went to bed sometimes. The small furry body wedging himself into a nook of Luke's body.

Purring softly and pushing against Luke. Luke's heart always exploded when it happened. The little actions always made Luke smile wide, he loved his kitten so much so Luke guessed that meant that he loved Michael too. It scared him to think about it but hell, there's no point in denying it. Anyways today was the day Luke laid down the law with the pink haired boy. He was going broke supporting two older boys in the smaller apartment. Today Michael was going job searching. 

\------------------------------------------

"Luke? Why the fuck are your shoulders so broad? Like your clothes are huge on me ever since day one! You make me seem so tiny and I am not tiny! I am a tall 19 year old man, and I will not let a 18 year old show me up!" Luke laughed at Michael pouting, the boy was wearing one of Luke's smaller shirts that fit Luke awkwardly so he thought it'd be perfect, he was wrong. He could see his kitten-boy getting all upset and he just wanted to kiss the hell out of him.

He pulled Michael in a hug and the boy slowly relaxed, "Mike you look fine yeah? You should feel lucky, I never let people wear my clothes willingly." Michael laughed lightly in Luke's ear making the boy smile, "Fine, but we're making a pit stop so I can grab some of my clothes and not your giant noodle ones." Luke laughed and said okay. He let Michael finish getting ready, and they headed out.

\------------------------------------------

"Where are we?" Luke asked. Michael just smile at him and continued walking. They had passed Luke's work a while back and in a part Luke's never explored before. He noticed that they started to enter a neighborhood. Michael turned around and said, "this is where my family lives, it's time you meet the fam even though I'm almost positive you already have." Luke grew nervous at the last part. They finally rounded a corner and went up a driveway. Luke guessed this was his home.

Luke was practically shaking when Michael knocked on the door. Michael laughed at Luke and wrapped a arm around his waist to reassure him. At that exact moment the door swung open to reveal some very familiar people. There stood Joy Hood, not only Michael's mom but Luke's boss. Luke flushed and awkwardly cleared his throat. She looked in between the two and shrugged ushering them inside. "Mom, who was at the door?" And thundering footsteps shot down the stairs.

"Mikey!!!" Calum screamed, Michael unwrapped his arms for Luke and enveloped Calum. When they pulled apart Michael addressed his family, Mr. Hood entered the room a while ago, "So mom, dad, and fellow pup, this is Luke. My umm-wait-Owner? No wait roommate aha." Luke flushed hard when all eyes turned on him when Michael said 'owner'. Luke could just die. So much for job searching, looks like it's family time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! I'm open for suggestions and everything. Comments and Kudos are welcome as always lol. Thanks for reading and continuing the journey of Muke with me!


	3. Awkward Feelings and Not So Subtle Looks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of meeting Michael's parents again, Luke feels awkward and he's not so good at be subtle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this was going to turn out better but sadly it went down hill. Anyways this is going to intro Calum into this story more and may make his character and even bigger part of this story than imagined.

Luke felt like if he were to melt into a puddle and never solidify again he would be content right now. All of the Hoods' were staring him straight in the eyes. And Luke felt mortified, like why the fuck did Michael say 'owner'? Like was it so hard to just say roommate. Michael was slightly giggling at what he had said and how Luke's face and neck were flushed.

Michael made no move to save Luke from this awkward situation so Luke cleared his throat, "Um hello, I'm Michael's ROOMMATE. It's nice to meet you again Mr and Mrs. Hood and you too Calum." Luke had no idea how he managed to spit all of that out but he was pretty proud of himself for it. The Hoods' just smiled at him and said a greeting and told Michael that they were staying for dinner to discus what just happened. Luke internally groaned. Calum took both their hands and pulled them to his bedroom.

Luke would have never guessed that he would be in this situation ever in his life. Calum didn't look like he was surprised to see Luke and that confused the boy. "So you finally told him Mike? Wow I didn't think you would actually do it." Calum said. Michael countered with, "Well you little shit head, it wasn't supposed to happen. He came home and I pulled a you and he found me." Luke was beyond lost in the conversation. He was just awkwardly sitting on Cal's bed until their conversation stopped.

Suddenly the kiwi boy turned to look at him, and quite honestly it scared him. "So I guess you really did have someone waiting at home for you, didn't you?" Calum said, Luke flushed remembering what he was talking about. Now it was Michael's turn to be confused. Luke just shrugged, "Yeah I guess so, just didn't think that I'd almost be being the shit out of him with Ash's baseball bat." Calum started to laugh until tears were forming in his eyes.

Luke felt better feeling the tension fading away with both his and Calum's giggles. Michael still sat there confused until both boys were done. Michael just shook his head not caring anymore just happy that the two got along. As time grew on the conversations flowed easier. Luke could tell that the two boys grew up together. They may have not been biological brothers but that didn't matter to them. It made Luke miss he brothers no matter how big of assholes they were.

When Luke drifted out of his headspace and back into the conversation when he remembered what Michael said, "Wait Michael, what did you mean when you said that you 'pulled a Calum'?" Michael just laughed, "Well you see here Luke, Calum is a subconscious shifter. He doesn't mean to shift like what I mostly do. It can happen at any second and time. When you found me I was taking a nap and like 20 minuets before you came in was when I threw some clothes on. So I wasn't meaning to shift and you to find me, it was a accident." 

Luke had no words, especially when finding out Calum was a shifter, which shouldn't have surprised him since Michael told him his story. And well it made sense. But he's not gonna lie he wanted to know if he was a cat one too but he thought it would have been rude to ask. But Michael beat him to it, shoving Calum with a light 'just show him cal, he's already seen me.' Calum just rolled his eye and stripped to his boxers. And no Luke was totally not watching Calum's muscles flex when taking off the garments, like no not at all.

Calum just winked at Luke before shifting. Luke noticed that it was a weird process and that it wasn't as quick as when Michael did it. It looked like Calum was crouching but slowly his features started to change, his skin changing color, his bone structure shifting around. And Luke couldn't think anything more than that it was a beautiful process. When Calum was done Luke was in awe, he was literally the cutest thing ever. Luke had to hold in a squeal looking at the cute puppy before him, an oh fucking course Calum was a dog shifter, like duh Calum fit it so well.

Calum's pup body was a dark grey with white spots. And his eyes were the same deep chocolate brown, and Luke just wanted to hug him forever. And soon Luke saw another small body join him. There was his precious little Mikey. Luke need a moment to gather himself because he could not handle the cuteness. And when both Mikey and Cal jumped on him giving him kisses Luke couldn't hold it in. He picked both of them up and gave them kisses and cuddles, Luke could give less of a fuck that he was kissing his coworker right now.

When the boys shifted back Luke couldn't mask his disappointment. But he couldn't help but look at the boys bare bodies. Mostly Michael's but he had a few peaks at Calum. They were both hot and Luke was once again disappointed when they were fully dressed. Luke even more at Michael when he noticed the boy had dressed in his own clothes and not Luke's anymore. Calum just smirked at Luke and walked out of his room. "Sorry I lost my cool, you guys are just so cute I couldn't help myself." Luke told Michael.

Michael waved him off just saying that he didn't mind as long as he was still his #1 shifter and Luke doesn't leave him for Calum. And he cuddled into Luke's body. Luke just sighed contently thinking how ridiculous that idea was, he'd never leave his Mikey. When Calum entered the room seeing the boys snuggling he couldn't help but to 'awwww', "Hate to break up this love fest but dinners done. It's a little early but mom and dad figured you guys would have to leave soon."

\------------------------------------------

"That was a lovely meal, Mrs. Hood." The dinner had gone surprisingly well after Michael told them the story of how they met. Luke was mortified the whole time because of everything. Luckily Michael didn't embarrass him too much. When Michael was packing up his stuff Luke was pulled abruptly from the room. All Luke could feel was a firm hand on his forearm. They came to a abrupt stop and Luke almost tripped, he was caught by strong arms and was held to what Luke could only guess was Calum's nice and firm chest.

Luke blushed, "Dude you've got to be more careful. Anyways I'm here to tell you that if you fuck Michael over, hurt him, or anything that could upset him, I will personally find you and kick your ass. Don't get me wrong, you're cute and shit but I will not hesitate to fuck you up." Luke blushed hard at the last part of the statement, Calum saw this and gave him the smirk that has been prominent all day. Luke just nodded and Calum let him go. He stumbled back to the room where Michael had finished packing.

The bid farewell to Michael's family and set back off to their apartment, it felt weird to say 'their' but it made Luke's stomach buzz and heart flutter. He knew he was in deep with his boy when they finally settled down in the apartment. Both of them crawling in Luke's bed, Michael's arms wrapping around the blondes waist and Michael humming softly in Luke's ear. And god he never wanted this to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it wasn't to bad, I think I'm have a mild case of writers block. I only have 18 days till ROWYSO And I think it's distracting me lol. Anyways hope you've enjoyed, Comments and Kudos are always welcomed!


	4. Stuffy Noses and Nasty Ass Medicine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke wakes up to sneezing and sniffling and realizes his boy is sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm sorry that I'm late on a update and that it's really short. I'm working on a different chapter with a ideas that was suggested to me and I really liked it so I'm trying to fit it in. But if you guys have any other ideas for the story or anything you can kik me at: destiel_lemmings   
> Or my tumblr: crackvon-d.tumblr.com  
> I'm always looking for ideas and stuff!

Luke woke up to a loud sneeze and sniffling. Luke's head vibrated from the whine that was released from Michael. He just noticed that his head was laying in the middle of the boys chest, his arms wrapped around the shirtless boy. Michael let out a few more sneezes and that's when Luke realized that he should probably wake up more and check on him. He slowly sat up with sleepy eyes and looked over at the clock, it was 3 am. He shifted some more so he could see his kitten-boy.

A slight shadow was cast from the small window in Luke's room that he never bothered to get a curtain for. The glow of the night hit Michael's pale complexion making the boy look even more relaxed in the light. Well that was until he sneezed again. His face scrunched up in distaste and Luke figured that neither of them would get any sleep if this continued. He sat up fully and leaned over to turn the lamp on that was sitting in his bedside table. The light was harsh and unforgiving but Luke didn't care.

Michael whined and tried to snuggle deeper into his pillow and away from the light. "Hey mike, whats wrong?" Luke said in a soft and concerned voice. Michael just shrugged so Luke added on, "I won't turn off the light and go back to bed till you tell me." Michael just huffed and sat up. An right then and there Luke knew what was wrong. Michael had a cold, his eyes were puffy and his nose was a little red. He knew it was bound to happen, it was becoming fall and the boy didn't like to wear a coat or anything.

"Oh kitten, I think you're sick." Luke didn't mean for that to slip but ignored it and the kitten-boy went to protest but instead let out a loud cough. Luke just raised his eyebrow, "I'm gonna go find you some medicine and call into work. I won't be able to function from being up this late anyways." Luke just gave Michael a pointed look when he tried to protest. He slowly got up from be and shrugged on a shirt. He thinks it one of Michael's because it's a little too small.

He went into the cabinet by the sink in his bathroom where he kept all medicines and his hair products. He found allergy medicine and some other stuff before he found the cold and flu medicine. He grabbed that and started to head towards the kitchen to get his boy a glass of water to help take the liquid medicine. He shivered at the cold floor, he would have to start turning the heat on soon. After getting what was needed and bringing a noodle cup with his in case the boy was hungry.

He slowly padded into the room trying to not drop and spill everything. When he entered the room he saw that Michael had wrapped himself in all the blankets. It was honestly the cutest thing he has ever seen. He set the medicine and soup down on the bedside table and sat down on the bed. He gently poked the boy to get him up. It took a while but he finally got up and Luke forced him to take the 'nasty ass tasting stupid fucking' medicine. And slowly eat the soup. 

He could tell that Michael enjoyed the soup but he didn't want to admit it. When he was finished he handed Luke the empty container. Luke set it off to the side and turned the lamp off. He settled down into their bed and Michael snuggled up next to the blonde. The pink haired boy wrapped his arms around Luke and was for once the smaller spoon. Luke didn't mind, he just kissed the top of the boys head. He decided that he'd just text Calum and tell him the situation.

He didn't bother to wait for a text because it was 5 in the morning and anyone who's sane is asleep, but then again Calum isn't very sane. Luke shrugged of the thought and wrapped his arms tighter around Michael and drifted into sleep. And if he was woken up at 6:30 because Michael wanted more soup and was kept up all day taking care of the boy he loved no one had to know. And Michael certainly didn't need to know either even if Luke almost let it slip multiple times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is mostly just fluff, I hope it wasn't to bad I just wanted to add some more fluff before taking the plot up more. So I hope you've enjoyed! And like I said if you just wanna message me or have ideas for this story or want to request one shots my kik is: destiel_lemmings  
> And tumblr is: crackvon-d
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always welcome!


	5. Cookies and 'Oh Shit' Moments.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael gets lonely so he invites Calum over. They come up with a prank type thingy but it doesn't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okayyyyyy so I took a sugested idea and used it. It's not exactly what they said but i really liked the idea sooo this is how this chapter came to be! If you have and questions or comments or even just wanna chat my kik is the same as here: destiel_lemmings

Michael's felt a little lonely now that Luke was back at work. He didn't know what to do because he was so used to the blonde being around. He decided that he'd check as see what Calum was doing because he hadn't seen him in a while. Luke left his phone behind for some reason. Probably because they'd woken up late and he was rushing but that really didn't matter. Michael unlocked Luke's phone and went to his contacts. Michael rolled his eyes at some of Luke's contact names but finally found Calum.

Michael decided to just call him instead of texting. By the time Calum actually picked up Michael was laying on his and Luke's bed on his tummy. A pillow under his head and his legs swaying slightly. Calum was much too enthusiastic when he answered though slightly disappointed when it wasn't exactly Luke who was calling but Michael sassed him back hard and Calum shut up. After a little bit of playful arguing Calum decided to come over to the apartment.

Michael hung up and put Luke's phone on silent so it didn't bother him later. He got up and pulled a pair of sweats on and one of Luke's sweaters that's big. Michael decided that he liked Luke's huge sweaters when he's having a comfy day. He was just putting a frozen pizza in the oven when Calum knocked on the door. Michael practically ran to the door. Calum's beaming face came into view. Michael pulled the boy into a giant hug. They settled in the living room with the tv on a low volume.

Calum asked how it was staying with Luke and Michael couldn't help but gush about 'how cute Luke was in the morning' or 'he's so hot when he gets angry' and 'it's really great but I'd just wish I could like make out with him half the time' Calum just laughed at half the stuff that fell out of the pink haired boys mouth but it wasn't a cruel laugh it was a fond laugh. Calum seem happy that Michael found someone he liked. They went to eat when the timer basically scared the shit out of them.

It was around five when they decided to make cookies for fun, Luke had all the ingredients and mix so the got straight to it. It was a bit messy because neither of the boys were quite serious but they got them done. Calum had a little flour on his cheek but Michael was completely clean because he's 'awesome'. They settled down slightly and went back into the living to take their attention while they waited for the baked goods to be done. And while they were waiting the boys came up with a prank type thing for Luke.

They got the cookies out when the timer went off once again. They set them out to cool and it was hitting around 5:45 and Luke would get off work around 6 and be home a quarter after. They hoped that Luke would be fine with it. Both boys shifted into their other forms and just lounged around. As the time ticked on Calum started to get playful. They were rough housing for a while, knocking things over, making a mess. They didn't even noticed the mess they were making.

They were caught mid-fight when they heard keys jingling from the door. The boys were happy that Luke had finally gotten home. They settled down and and waited excitedly by the door but when they saw who was at the door they panicked. Michael saw the mess they made and ran away leaving poor Calum in a room alone with the stranger. "Hey, Luke. Sorry I came earli-wait what the fuck?!" Ashton spit out. Michael heard the door slam shut.

There was silence and then the door opening again. Michael thought Ashton left but that wasn't the case. He heard a gasp and from where he was hiding (under their bed) he heard Ashton ask, "Luke care to tell me why you have a fucking dog in your apartment?" Luke responded "I don't have a dog? What the hell are you talking about?" Michael heard Calum bark and Luke say a 'subtle' shit. And that's exactly what kind of moment the were having. And for fuck sake Michael could not get a break could he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it want to horrible and you guys liked it especially who sugested this idea kinda aha. I'm sorry about the late updates, school is starting and it's my senior year. Also I only have ten days till ROWYSO date wewwwwww. Anyways as always Comments and Kudos are welcome, and I appreciate if you have already left some and thank you all for reading!


	6. Random Lies and A Awkward Dinner.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke panics and makes up a lie and Calum doesn't look to angry about it. They eat dinner and Ashton leaves with his 'gift'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double updat because why not? My phones on 6% so I'm his hustling to put this up. Hope you enjoy!

"Luke care to tell me why you have a fucking dog in your apartment?" Luke had no idea what he was talking about until he heard a bark. There sat Calum hood in his living room. Luke didn't mean to let 'shit' slip out of his mouth but he couldn't control it. What the fuck did Michael get him into this time. Luke hadn't even told Ashton about the whole Mikey-Michael thing. What was Luke supposed to do. He saw Mikey come out of their room looking sheepish on his cute little kitten face.

"Ohhh yeah, um I forgot to tell you. Um this is Calum and he's the cutest thing ever. He was supposed to be a surprised but I got you a friend for Mr. Sniffles and since you're a vet I thought it'd be perfect! I just found him yesterday." Luke literally made everything up on the top of his head. He didn't mean to basically ship Calum off with Ashton but what else was he suppose to say. Well, okay there were probably plenty of thing to say but he panicked. Ashton looked at he skeptically and Calum looked stunned.

When Ashton faced away from Luke he mouthed 'I'm sorry, I panicked!' To Calum who didn't look angry and he 'shrugged'. Ashton turned back to Luke so the blonde plastered a smile on his face nervous laughter escaping his mouth. When Ashton cracked a smile is when Luke could finally breathe. "So a dog huh? What's the special occasion you hardly get me any big gifts?" Luke just shrugged and he knew Ashton didn't really care for the answer, he was more focused on the pup.

He was petting Calum lightly while softly talking to him. Luke wanted to laugh at the sight of his ex bf/best friend petting his coworker on his belly. "So why are you here anyway?" Luke asked, Ashton turned a found with a offended look, "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU FORGOT ABOUT TONIGHT!? I am honestly hurt! It's our cuddle night!" And then Luke remembered. He honestly had forgotten. Ashton just scuffed and shook his head. He turned back to Calum and picked the puppy up.

Calum looked like he was having the time of his life. Now Luke didn't feel so bad. "Fine Luke, I'll take my new baby and go home, but first I'm like really hungry so can we have dinner?" Luke laughed at his crazy friend. He shook his head and made a motion for Ashton to follow him. He wandered into the kitchen. "Woah Luke, since when do you bake cookies? And why is the pizza pan out? You're such a freak when it comes to cleaning up right away." Luke knew it must have been from Michael and Calum.

So he just shrugged and continued to get the ingredients out of the fridge and cupboards. Tonight Luke was craving chicken so he pulled out a bag of frozen veggies, which was mostly for Ashton because he fucking loved broccoli, and pulled out some thawed boneless chicken breast. Not many people knew it but he was a bit of a chef like a very small bit. While he was cooking Ashton played with Calum and Mikey. It was honestly a cute sight to watch. He made six pieces of chicken, two for Luke, two for Ashton, and two for Mikey.

Ashton was confused at the number but ignored it. They sat in silence with the tv on low, this was probably the most awkward the boys have ever been but Luke knew that it was his fault. They made light conversation and before he knew it Ashton was placing his plate in the sink. "Okayyy so this has been kinda awkward so I'm just gonna take my new puppy and go." Ashton was trying to lighten the mood, Luke got up and hugged him. When the door shut behind him Luke turned to Mikey with a look that would kill. Mikey squeaked out a small meow and ran away. God he couldn't stand his boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that was bearable, as always Comments and Kudos are welcome. And if you wanna chat, have story ideas, or one shot request my kik is: destiel_lemmings  
> And my tumblr is: crackvon-d
> 
> Edit: hello there, it's mwah. It's currently 3 am and I'm just laying here and I have a question for you guys. To have smut or not? That tis my question. Pls answer lmao. I'm kinda feeling it tho but I'd rather have you peoples answers first. Okay well I'm gonna go byeeeee aha.


	7. Barks and Mr. Sniffles.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashton take Calum to the store to get supplies and then takes him home to meet Sniffles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was having a bad day today so I decided to write. I decided to throw in a chapter with Ashton's POV before the next chapter. And I edited the last chapter with this question too but how do you guys feel about smut???? I'm kinda feelin it lmao.

Ashton walked home with his new puppy in his arms he couldn't be happier with the gift, he just didn't understand why Luke didn't tell him about it. Luke's lucky that Ashton works as a vet so he already knows what it takes to deal with a pup. Ashton decides to dip into the small pet shop that was located by his house. He put Calum into a shopping cart and began to assemble the ingredients that he needed. Ashton noticed that Calum was antsy so he let Cal walk along by him.

Ashton was trusting the pup not to run off. First he went to the collar section grabbing a light blue for Calum and when he was going to grab a leash the puppy had a different idea. The puppy had already selected a leash that he wanted and somehow managed to grab the matching collar. It confused Ashton but he tried to take away the items and put them back but the pup wasn't having any of it. He wanted that set so he was getting it.

It really confused him as to why the puppy was so focused. Shouldn't they be more carefree at this age? He just shrugged it off and put the collar on Calum so the people in the store should know he's not a runaway. While he was getting food for him, which was quite expensive because Ashton would not be stuffing his baby with crappy food, when he noticed that the pup wasn't by him anymore. Ashton panicked a and grabbed the bag he was looking at and went to search for Calum.

But when Ashton found him he couldn't believe his eyes. Right in the middle of the toy aisle was Calum. But that's not what surprised Ashton, no Calum was sitting in a giant dog bed that he must have pulled over surrounded by a pile of toys. And as Ashton approached him he rolled over and gave Ashton the best puppy eyes he has ever seen. Ashton once again tried to put away all of the stuff because they just came here for the basics but Calum would not move.

He was being a turd and would not budge at all. Ashton just sighed and gave up. He pulled all of the stuff into the cart while Calum let out happy barks. Ashton rolled his eyes and with a 'come on you little prince' the set off to check out and stopped to make Calum a specialized tag.

\------------------------------------------

They finally reached Ashton's house. It was weird that Luke lived in an apartment when Ashton offered a room in his house but oh well. At least Ashton knew he likes the states enough to actually invest in a house. He put the bags down by the front door while he pulled his shoes and jacket off. Ashton decided to wait to unpack the bags and to first introduce the new member of the family to Mr. Sniffles. Ashton scooped Calum up into his arms while calling for his precious kitty.

He heard Sniffs' coming down the stairs and heard multiple meows. He smiled at his baby, well one of his babies. He sat on the floor while explaining to his kitty who the new member was. The cat slowly crept foreword and inspected the puppy. Calum's ears picked up when he saw the cat and he went to sniff him. Ashton slowly let Calum go to see how they would react. After a while of sniffing both the dog and cat got bored of being stubborn and started playing.

Ashton just smiled at the pair and went back to the front door. He unpacked all of Calum's new toys, pulling the tags off and putting them in the toy bin in the living room. He pulled out another food dish and filled it up switching out Sniffles and putting Calum's on the floor moving the cats in the counter. He hung up Calum's leash and finally took the tag off of Cal's bed and set it up in also in the living room so he wasn't cooped upstairs. Ashton went into his room to change for bed while the animals played. 

He showed Calum his bed and bid the two animals goodnight. He texted Luke about how Calum was and goodnight. He went into the bathroom to finish getting ready to clock out and when he was done he checked one last time to make sure all the necessary lights were off. He finally settled down into bed and cuddled down into his blankets. He was almost fully asleep when he felt weight on the bed. He thought it was Sniffles until he felt a kiss on his cheeks and a bigger body than a cats press against his. Calum snuggled closer to him and Ashton feel asleep with a smile in his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo hope that was enjoyable! Let me know about the smut thing cos i might add it sooner than most would think. Comments and Kudos are welcome as always.   
> Kik: destiel_lemmings  
> Tumblr: crackvon-d  
> If you have any questions, ideas, or even if you want to chat. Thanks for reading!


	8. Unusual Behavior and New Friends.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashton's friend comes over and Calum acts weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Ashton POV, it leads you into Ashton's life more and it also uses another idea that was shared to me!

Ashton woke up at a lick on the cheek and an enthusiastic bark. The boy kinda forgot about last night and gasped when Calum's paws jumped on his stomach. Ashton had to take a few seconds to breathe when he realized that Calum probably wanted to go outside. Ashton sat up still catching his breath. He finally got up with the excited puppy leading the way. They both stumbled down the stairs, Calum falling on his face and tripping on his own feet a little. Ashton laughed lightly while clipping the leash on the pup.

When he opened the front door Calum whipped outside. But he was more interested in just playing then actually relieving himself which was a little weird. Ashton would have to check to see if he had an accident. He finally ushered the pup back into the house when he realized the pup was just playing. He looked at the clock seeing it was 9 and that his friend was stopping by before he had to work. He scooped Calum a cup of food and the same for Sniffles who was probably still sleeping.

He went to change out of his sleep ware and decided to take a quick shower. He hoped Calum would be fine to leave today, Luke had horrible timing. But oh well at least the pup was cute. When he finished he toweled off and got dressed. He wandered down to the stairs to make food. Calum was yipping at the cat trying to play with him. Ashton was eating when he heard the door bell right. He quickly finished his food eager to get the door.

Ashton pulled Jake into a huge hug. The other boy laughed and smirked at the boy. He blue eyes gleaming with something Ashton couldn't register. He pulled the boy in his house and settled down on the small love seat in his living room. Ashton really liked Jake. They've known each other for a few months so Ashton's feelings have been growing for a while. And he's pretty sure the taller boy felt the same. They talked for a while, cuddling and just when try were about to maybe kiss Calum came out of nowhere.

He started growling and barking at the dark haired lad. Ashton was surprised at the pup. He quickly apologized to Jake while the other boy looked at his dog with a glare and a look of recognition. Ashton was beyond confused when Calum latched onto Jakes pants leg. Ashton go up and grabbed the puppy and put him in time out, which was really just Ashton's room because he had yet to get a good sized kennel for him. He went to go apologize again when he saw Jake pulling on his shoes.

Ashton hugged the boy telling him that he just got Calum from a friend and that maybe they can make this up later in the week. Jake just looked at him before saying, "Well maybe you should ask your friend about Calum, I'm sure you'd like to know more." He then kissed Ashton's cheek and left. Ashton was a little angry at the way he said it but ignore it, he was confused but didn't believe him. Luke would tell him if something was wrong. Ashton just went up to his room to let check on the pup and see if he was calmed down. Ashton thought this day couldn't get any weirder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya liked it! Comments and Kudos are always welcome, thanks for reading!   
> Kik: destiel_lemmings  
> Tumblr: crackvon-d  
> If you have any ideas, suggestions, or one shot request feel free to message me!


	9. Surprise and Regret.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after Ashton goes home with Calum. Luke's angry but it takes an unexpected turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooooo, so it's 12:10 am and i have the next two chapters prewritten along with a new story I'm working on. Hope you enjoy!

"MICHAEL!?" Luke's voice booms over the apartment. Luke's not gonna lie he's fucking pissed at the situation. Like how could Michael have Calum over and now Ashton has Calum and now it's just a fucking mess. Luke went to look for Michael knowing he was either hiding under the bed or in his human form sitting on the bed. Michael was in fact sitting on the bed. "What were you fucking thinking?! What am I supposed to do now, I just gave my best friend your best friend and my coworker?! Like how did this eve-'

Luke was cut off by lips pressing to his. The were soft at first but then grew more hard. Luke moaned at the feeling of Michael's lips moving against him. He couldn't actually believe this was happening. Michael was so intoxicating, Luke's head was swimming when Michael's tongue ran across his bottom lip. "God, you're so fucking hot when you're mad." Was all Michael said. Luke moaned when Michael's lips reattached to his. Michael kissed him one last time before pulling away and looking into the other boys eyes.

"What was that?" Luke asked, Michael's blushed at Luke's question. "Cos that was fuckin amazing." Luke finished. Michael was grinning softly at Luke's words. Before Michael could respond to Luke he was being kissed. It was softer then before. Luke's lips minus his ring was moving against his once again. They continued to kiss sweetly trying to steer the kiss away from being heated. It was quite hard but they still needed to talk about things even though both boys wanted to go further.

When they pulled away from each other, lips red with the proof of the events. The both smiled at one another and Luke pecked Michael's lips once more before telling the boy to grab his dinner and then they would talk. Michael nodded silently and stumbled out of the room. Luke out his lip ring back in missing the jewelry. He stripped out of his jeans and shirt, pulling sweat pants on and just as he was pulling a random shirt on he heard a squeak from the doorway.

Michael stood there with his plate in his hands blushing. "Oh it's not like you haven't seen me like this before." Luke countered making the pink haired boy blush even harder at the truth of the statement. Luke finished pulling his shirt on and settled on the bed, Michael following his lead. The only sound of the room was Michael slowly eating and Luke's breathing from where he was laying on his belly. Michael awkwardly cleared his throat. Luke snapped out of his daydream.

"Soooooo you kissed me, I kissed you...... What are we???" Luke said using the meme to lighten the mood, "No but I really did enjoy the kiss, and like I really do like you a lot Mikey." Luke decided to just lay all his cards out, just without the whole 'I love you' part. Luke just flipped over on his back fiddling with his hair, hands, and lip ring. Luke felt his heart drop when Michael didn't really respond at first. All Luke could think was 'holy fuck what have I done'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I have then next chapters pre planned so you won't have late updates! If you have and questions, requests, or just wanna chat my kik is: destiel_lemmings  
> Tumblr: crackvon-d
> 
> Comments and Kudos are welcome as always! Thanks for reading!


	10. Baffled and Amazed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael couldn't believe what happened but he's not protesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo here's Mikey's POV! It's basically a recap of the last chapter and with some new stuff aha. Hope you enjoy and see that the story is going to start picking up and I'll be adding more Cashton. Let me know if you'd rather have a whole Cashton book or not!

Michael's heart was pounding as their lips collided, Luke's lips were so so so soft. Michael's lips started pushing harder, his mind overflowing with a constant stream of LukeLukeLuke running through it. He was in a daze all the way from getting in his food. He finally snapped out of it when he reemerged into the room. Luke was changing, his shirtless torso illuminated in the light. His toned chest was so pretty and Michael couldn't help but to gasp and and blush when he was caught.

Luke's remark made him flush even more, Michael didn't know how to feel in this situation. He had just made out with his roommate/owner. And he really liked it, Michael felt like he couldn't speak, just slowly eating his food and awkwardly clearing his throat. All he could feel was his lips pressed against Luke's. Michael was too caught up in his own thoughts that he missed part of what Luke was saying, "No but I really did enjoy the kiss, and like I really do like you a lot Mikey." Michael froze at his words.

He couldn't believe that Luke actually liked him back. Like no one has ever actually liked him before. He was always the weird kid, so it was a shock when hearing that Luke actually liked him. How could someone as amazing as the blonde like Michael. This was like a dream come true. He didn't realize that he was silent for too long because Luke was sitting up fast rambling, "Wait I'm sorry, you know if you don't like me like that. I just-it's just you kissed me first so I thought you felt the same. But uh-um I don't wanna make it awkwa-"

"Shut up, Luke. Of course I fucking like you. I've made it so obvious and it's about time something's happened. I really like you too you weirdo. God just shut up and kiss me again please." Michael laughed lightly at the shock on Luke's face. Luke jumped up on his knees and kissed Michael. Michael carefully slid his plate on the bedside table. Luke was then able to lay Michael down on the bed. Luke hovered over the boy kissing him deeply. Michael felt like he was high in the clouds, Luke's lip ring was cold on his lips but it felt so good.

Not to mention it was fucking hot. This time Luke's tongue was the one running across Michael's bottom lip. Michael gladly let Luke it, lifting his arms up to run them over Luke's body. They settled on Luke's hips, lightly pushing under Luke's shirt feeling the warm flesh underneath. Luke moaned into Michael's mouth making Michael moan too. Michael's hands ran under Luke's shirt feeling his chest and stomach, it was smooth and firm. Michael could feel himself getting hard.

Michael just removed his hands from underneath Luke's shirt. Luke whined at the loss of contact. Michael just kissed harder and trailed his hands down even further, his hands felt Luke's ass and settled there. He lightly kneaded at the clothed covered flesh humming into Luke's mouth it almost sounding like a purr. He squeezed a little harder feeling Luke biting at his bottom lip. Michael released Luke's ass, his hands trailing back up to the blondes neck remaining there while they continued their make out. Like Michael told Calum, angry Luke was hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo was that enjoyable? I'm hope so! I'm going to my friends house in a few hours and I'm seeing 5sos tomorrow! I'm so pumped it crazy! And of course I had to upload so I didn't leave you guys hanging. Anyways Comments and Kudos are welcome as always! And if you want to chat, have requests, or questions my kik is: destiel_lemmings and my tumblr is: crackvon-d
> 
> Edit: sooo I'm at my friends and I forgot to put this earlier, as chapters go on the rating for this story will change. Like before it didnt have one but now it does and well if anything changes like smut (wink wink) then the rating will change too lol. Mmkay byeeeee!


	11. Morning Kisses and No Control.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke wakes up after last night to sleepy kisses and he goes to take a shower. Luke's mind wonders and he just can't help himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back and mannnn ROWYSO Detroit was super fucking amazing. I didn't have great seats but it was still pretty cool cos I finally saw 5sos! There was a lot of funny and exciting moments it was baffling and by the end my voice was cracking everywhere lol. But anyways new chapter! And as you may have noticed the rating went up *wiggles eyebrows*. Sooo yeah hope you enjoy!

Luke woke up to light kisses on his neck. It tickled a little so Luke started squirming. Michael just giggled lightly at Luke continuing his actions. Once Luke was more awake he turned around, his blue eyes met Michael's green ones. Michael smiled sleepily at Luke while placing a light kiss on the blondes forehead. A light blush coated Luke's cheeks while butterflies filled his tummy. Luke could totally get use to waking up like this. With light kisses and comfy snuggles.

Sadly Luke had to get up and get ready for work. Luke kissed Michael on his cheek before getting up. It was around 8 am so he had some time before going. Luke just wished the Hoods' would give him stable hours so he wasn't going in at different times but meh at least he's able to pay the bills. He stretched before heading over to his closet. Luke grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and his work shirt along with his boxer briefs. Luke glanced over at Mikey to see that the boy fell back asleep.

Luke just laughed slightly while heading to the bathroom. He closed the door softly while turning on the light. Luke relived himself and rinsed his hands then decided to brush his teeth. He looked in the mirror and saw that he should probably shave. His stubble was coming in darker as was the shade of his hair, but Luke liked the darker shade. And he also couldn't be bothered to shave so if he had a beard by tonight oh well. He then finally got in the shower. It was nice feeling the warm water run down his body.

It was nice to just unwind, the shower was always a place that calmed Luke. He was able to think of the days events and just was able to wash away the stress. Luke thought about work for a little bit, the Hoods' were giving someone a promotion soon. Luke hoped he would get it, it included stable work hours and a bit of a raise. Luke just shrugged it of though, it was whatever. Him and Michael were fine on his salary right now, the Hoods' were very generous with employes.

Luke's mind then wandered to what happened last night. Michael's lips were so amazing against his. And the way they kissed on the bed. Luke could practically feel Michael's hands and lips on him. They feeling of Michael's nimble fingertips running over Luke's stomach and chest while his lips fiercely pressed against Luke's. Luke tried to stop the thoughts but it was too late. The memories of Michael's hands kneading at Luke's ass made Luke fully hard.

Luke cursed slightly but it had been a while since he had gotten off so he wasn't about to let the opportunity slip. His hand moved down to his throbbing cock. Just the slight pressure made him moan. It had been too long. He first played with the tip, rubbing his thumb across the slit just how he liked it. His breathing started to become labored as his hand moved up and down his shaft. The images of Michael doing these things of him made him even closer. Luke's hand tightened along with his stomach muscles telling him he was close.

His groans filled the room, Luke didn't even bother hiding them. His hand moved quicker and more desperate. Whines escaping his mouth as the images of Michael grew filthier. He came with a high whine in his throat and a soft shout of Michael's name. His hand being painted white but the water immediately washing it away. Luke had to lean on the shower wall for a minuet, catching his breath and trying to recover his strength from his orgasm.

Luke knew he had to finish his shower and make breakfast so he picked up his pace. Luke got out and dried off after washing off. He let his hair lay flat for now and just headed off to the kitchen. He made Michael's favorite, homemade sausage egg mc-muffins. Luke was surprised to see that Michael slept through the smell of the food. Luke set their plates on the counter and went to wake up Michael. Luke crawled on top of Michael and cuddled him down he then peppered the boy with kisses all over his face.

Michael groaned from underneath the blonde and tried pushing Luke away but Luke didn't budge. Michael then started giggling. "Get up babe, I've made breakfast, it's your favorite!" And Luke's never seen Michael up so fast. Luke just sighed at the pink haired boy, his boy. God he loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo how was that???? As you can see I'm most likely going to be adding smut. And yes this will start to be a Muke/Cashton story as well. If you have any questions, even if it's about my ROWYSO experience, or requests, or ideas my kik is: destiel_lemmings  
> So hit me up if you wanna chat or anything as well! Comments and Kudos are welcome as always and thanks for reading!!


	12. Getting Caught and Blown Cover.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke decides to have a lazy day and while he's laying down with Michael waiting to leave for work. Michael then reveals that he knows what Luke did and when Ashton calls once again Michael blows their cover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooooooo, I know this is kinda late update but today is my pups 2nd birthday so were celebrating lol. Like no joke my sister is making him a special meal and everything lmao hes a very spoiled dog aha. But anyways hope you enjoy this chapter I've had it written for a while so sorry for any mistakes!

After Michael and him ate Luke went to style his hair, he really didn't want to go to work but he had to. Michael was sitting in the living room watching what Luke could only guess as KUWTK from the sound of Kourtney's voice. Luke looked in the mirror and groaned why did he have to choose a hair style that actually took work. Luke didn't realize that he was daydreaming till he felt arms wrap around his waist. "Just leave it down today, you look cute with it like that babe." Luke jumped at the sound of Michael's voice by his ear.

Luke turned around in his arms, "I'm not cute, if anything you are kitten-boy." Luke bopped his nose while Michael just rolled his eyes. Instead of making a sassy remark he jut kissed Luke. Keeping it short and simple but it still was filled with what Luke could only hope was love. "Fine. I guess it wouldn't hurt if I just wore a beanie today." Luke put away all of his styling products and Michael pulled him into the living room to cuddle since his hair usually took a while he now had extra time.

Luke sat down on the couch first and Michael crawled on him. The boy wasn't heavy which surprised him because Michael had some muscle on him. But Luke guessed it probably had something to do with the shifter thingy. Luke wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. It felt nice just to lay here with someone. Luke had gotten so accustomed to being alone here in the states that he forgot how good it felt to be with someone. Luke really liked Michael and he was happy to finally hold him and do couple things.

Luke played with Michael's hair humming under his breath. Michael's hands were sitting tucked under Luke's shirt resting on the blondes back. His hands were slightly cold but Luke didn't mind. Luke went to lean down to kiss Michael's head when Michael said, "I'm not trying to embarrass you cos like I totally get it, but next time you might wanna keep it down in the shower or I'll have to join you." Luke froze in his spot. Michael responded to his silence with a light laugh and kiss. Luke slowly kissed back, unsure of what he's supposed to do in the situation.

Michael's hands gripped his hips and squeezed them slightly telling Luke that everything was fine. It was only teasing. Luke kissed back more confidently and relaxed. Their kiss was suddenly broken because of a cell phone. Luke pulled it out of his jeans pockets and saw that Ashton was calling. That's weird usually they only text. As soon a he answered the phone Ashton was speaking.

"Okay Luke, something weird just happened. So like you know my friend Jake? You know my soon to be boyfriend. Well he was over and like Calum freaked and and started like getting angry and shit, it was wild!"

"Um okayy? So why did you call me?" Right when he got done talking Michael decided to ask who he was speaking with. Luke heard a gasp on the other end.

"Oh my god, Lukey boy! You didn't tell me you had someone over! Who is it? Are you guys a thannng? Or are y'all just messing around?? Come on! Give me the dets! I need to know, you don't tell me anything anymoreeeeeeee" Ashton ended his monologue with a whine and trying to imitate a weird American accent, at least that's what Luke thinks. And shit how was Luke going to explain this one, he might as well as just say it.

"Oh right, well if you must know I'm I'm hear with Michael right now. M' getting ready for work." 

"Bro, that's a little weird that you're with some dude with the same name as you're cat. Do you have a thing for that name of something? Oh shit I gotta go Calum and Sniffles are being bastards, you know Calum's actually a really big pain in the ass, it's honestly quite the struggle. But anyway I have to work too. I'll text ya later. Love you! Byeeee!" And Luke heard the click saying Ashton hung up.

All Luke could think was how the hell did he always manage to get in these situations and now he had to introduce his best friend/ex boyfriend to his new boyfriend/cat, holy shit this was a mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ello peopleeeeee, hope you've enjoyed this chapter! I'm stoked becuse I found out that one of my choir classes is not just a second semester class anymore lol. But yeah sooooo if you have any questions (even if it's about ROWYSO), comments/ideas, or just want to chat my kik is: destiel_lemmings and my tumblr is: crackvon-d  
> As always Comments and Kudos are welcome! Thanks for reading!


	13. Getting What You Want and Believing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashton decides to go over to Luke's after work rather then texting. When he gets there he meets a mysterious boy and everything unravels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooooo, so I decided to upload this at 1 in the morning before I go to bed. I've had this prewritten so why hold back? I was writing the next chapter but it was horrible and it skipped and had shitty almost smut in it. I think it's because I've been prewriting a different story that I am now on chapter 8. Anyways if you want me to post the crappy first draft of te next chapter let me know. Hope you enjoy!

The chilly fall air nipped at Ashton's nose. He had decided to just stop by Luke's rather than texting. He figured that it should be okay because honestly Luke doesn't really have much going on in his life. Perks of being the best friend was that he knew the weird schedules and everything. He hoped that everything at home was fine with the pup and the cat. Ashton just assumed because of how well they got along that it would be. Ashton rounded the ally by Luke's apartment and sped up his steps.

It was super cold, and it wasn't like there was sun to help things because it's 10 at night. Ashton wanted to be in the safe warmth of Luke's apartment. Ashton figured that Luke would have made dinner for himself already and that he could steal his left overs. Ashton fumbled up the stairs with heavy feet, man sometimes walking everywhere in a busy city took a toll of you. When he finally reached Luke's door he felt like he could rejoice, he raised his hand to knock on the door.

It took longer than usual and he heard voices inside, huh that was weird why was there two? Ashton just waited patiently while he heard a muffled, "Hey Mikey, can you get that it's probably the pizza." And now Ashton was super confused. When the door swung open his hazel eyes met familiar vibrant green ones. A look of shock replaced the old looks on both of the boys faces. And while on one boy called Luke the other was trying to place the green eyes.

"Shit, Ash, um what are ya doing here?" Ashton watched Luke nervously rub the back of his neck. "Come in Ash you must be fucking freezing." Now that was the mystery boy talking. Ashton just shot the pink haired boy a wary look while stepping inside. Both of the boys stared at the elder nervously when he took his coat and shoes off, their stares burning into his back. Ashton decided to let them linger in it while strolling into the living room, of course the other boys followed.

"So Lukey boy, the answer to your question is I wanted to come talk in person rather text. And now it's your turn for a question, who is this dude and why does he act like he knows me when in fact I haven't even met him before? Hmmm? Cos you kno' I'm really tired of finding surprises at your door." Ashton gave a slight giggle to release the tension but he still was partly angry. Like who the fuck was this guy. Luke cleared his throat awkwardly, Ashton could tell that he was nervous, big time.

Ashton just propped his feet up on Luke's couch waiting for an answer that none of them seem to know how to supply. When a knock at the door sounded again both boys ran for it, Ashton just scuffed at the actions. He heard harsh whispers between the boys and Michael carried the delivery to the kitchen. "So um Ash, would you rather hear the full truth or the pretty close to the truth but not so much version?" Ashton rolled his eyes, "Luke don't try to pull that bull shit on me, by the way where's Mikey?"

"I'm right here Ash, duh." Ashton was now super lost in translation at this point. "Oh shit, sorry Luke forgot about the whole 'he doesn't know' factor." And now it was Ashton's turn to spit out "Tell me everything, right now. Luke don't make me fucking go //there// cos I will." Ashton didn't want to use that against Luke right now but what other choice did he have. Luke whimpered when he caught on to what Ashton was saying. Ashton could feel himself smirk when he was met with pleading eyes and flushed cheeks.

'Mikey' just looked confused through the whole interaction. And shocked when he saw Luke's whole demeanor change. "Shit, fuck okay yeah I'll tell you Ash. Just please don't Ashy. Please please please don't. So um this is Michael, and like he's my boyfriend and my kitten. Like he's Mikey and like he's been living with me as both a cat and in his other form. Um he's a shifter so yeah." Ashton could tell that his threat had short circuited Luke's brain, making things come out jumbled.

But how was Ashton supposed to believe that the pink haired boy was a 'shifter' like what the fuck even was that? "Um I guess I'll take over from here, seems blondie over here can't spit out a sentence for some reason. So I know this sounds totally ridiculous but it's true. I am in fact a shifter and so is one of my very close friends." For some reason a smirk was thrown in there and Ashton didn't quite understand that, "I have been like this for basically my whole life and so has my friend. And if I must, like with Luke, I will show you myself."

Ashton probably looked like a fish out of water when the boy actually said he could prove it. He just nodded his head not trusting his vocal cords to be cooperative right now. The pink haired boy just stood up and started taking off his clothing. Ashton glanced to Luke seeing if the boy was okay with his 'boyfriend' stripping. But Luke still looked in a daze from everything. Ashton looked back at the other boy before he saw something he would have never expected.

It was quick, like a flash of lightening in the sky. One second there was a 6 foot something boy standing in front of him and there there was nothing but a little cute tiny ball of fur. Also known as the famous grumpy kitten Mikey. The kitten walked over to Luke to be petted and stroked until the it was purring. And it wasn't until Luke cradled him in his hands and brought him over to Ashton that the boy could actually believe. In his hands sat not only a tiny cute kitten but Luke's boyfriend and man, could his life get any fucking weirder? He hoped not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo hope that wasn't too bad, sorry for any mistakes btw I'm writing on my phone, like literally if my family opened my notes I'd be screwed lmao. But yesss I am working on a new story and I currently wrote 3 chapters of it today which is why I think I had a hard time writing the next chapter for this. But if you'd still like to read it and the (almost) smut that is verry shitty might I add just comment and I'll post it in the series. As always, Comments and Kudos are welcome. Any questions, comments/ideas, or if you just wanna chat my kik is: destiel_lemmings and my tumblr is: crackvon-d  
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Edit: (like I really need to make these notes longer lmao) but hello again I just wanted to let you guys know that I made a new tumblr that will be more for this. I'll post when a new chapter is ready and shit, it's: destiel-lemmings you can also use my old one to contact me but this one will be more 5sos and writing oriented. Mmkay byeeeee sorry for this extra long note lmao.


	14. Telling Tales and Unxpected Activities.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Michael share their tales with Ashton and when he finally leaves Luke engages him and Michael in some unexpected but not unwelcome activities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I've been stuck in my writing. And I kinda already had this prewritten it's just really shitty. I apologize ahead of time for it and if it seems to skip, I've just had a horrible writing block. But anyways here's a little Muke action as well! So that's a plus wewwwww

Luke can't believe that this is how Ashton had to find out. All because they thought he was the fucking pizza man and Luke had Michael answer the door. But at least Luke can relax now and not worry about slip ups anymore. They were sitting around eating pizza, luckily Luke had ordered two. Luke was still shaken from Ashton's threat earlier. He had no plan on telling Michael about that unless it was needed, plus it'd be awkward because it was part if Luke and Ashton past relationship.

And it was really embarrassing especially since Luke knew the pink haired boy would never see him as someone who liked //that//. Michael was fully clothed and sitting to the left of Luke while Ashton sat studying the pair while slowly eating. "So how exactly did this happen? And like how did you finally find out about Michael. Oh! And what happened that day you 'ran away'!? Like we were actually fucking worried dude!" Ashton had not stopped asking questions and the boys felt like it was finally time to talk him.

"So um like at first this was kinda part of a game I had going. Like see how long I could live with someone till they started noticing things. And um I really started to like Luke so I mean he had to find out but I wasn't hoping in the way he did." Michael explained with a nervous laugh. Ashton was now looking a Michael with a wary glint. Luke could tell he didn't like the fact it was part of a 'game' and Luke just smiled at Ashton trying to reassure him.

"Well um you'll probably get a kick out of how I found out. I came home from work to find a strange boy passed out on my bed, and you remember how you left one of your bats here?" Ashton nodded, "Well I grabbed that and I almost beat him with it." When Ashton heard this he busted out laughing, "oh and I'm pretty sure I passed out." And now all three were laughing. "Wait wait wait, so you almost beat the shit out of him, passed out, and now you're his boyfriend?"

Ashton quirked and eyebrow up and stared in between the couple. "Well um no, you see that was a little while ago. It's been what maybe a week or two? Idk it's been a while since I found out and we just get together like yesterday ahaha." Luke tried to explain carefully but looking at Ashton's face he knew he didn't so well. "BASICALLY TWO WEEKS?! And you didn't tell me!!? But I thought I was your best friend!" Ashton look truly offended.

"YOU ARE! I promise! I just didn't know how to tell you, like how am I supposed to explain to my BEST FRIEND that my cat is now my human boyfriend?? That's a little weird don't you think?" Ashton shook his head in disbelief but Luke knew that now he was just teasing. "But anyways, what were you doing that day when you 'ran away' Mikey?" Luke stared over at the boy, he looked nervous but cleared his throat anyways. Luke leaned into Michael's side while the boys arms wrapped around Luke's waist.

"Well, you see, that day I um left just to you kno' get out of the apartment cos it was quite stuffy. And like I went to my friend Calu-I mean Calvin's house and we hung out for a bit catching up and I lost track of time and I spent the night. You kno, the usual when you go visit the fam." Now Luke could understand the nerves and awkward laughter. Because 'Calvin' was fucking living with Ashton. And oh man, this couldn't get any richer. Luke pecked Michael's cheek and picked up all their plates and went to the kitchen.

Luke knew Ashton wanted to give the stereotypical 'you hurt him, I hurt you' talk. Luke knew Ashton felt protective over him so he'll let him have this moment. Luke fiddled with his flat hair wondering how his life got so crazy, but in all honestly Luke wouldn't change it for the world. He loves Michael so much and if it weren't for that stupid game then he would have never found him. Luke just leaned on the counter waiting for the talk to be over, and as he waited he couldn't help but wonder why Ashton really was here.

He knew that there was the incident with Jake and Calum earlier so maybe it was about that? Luke just shook his head while going back to the living room. He sat on Michael's lap while the older boys talked. Luke thinks that this might be one of his favorite moments, nice and calm with no secrets. Well excluding Calum, but Ashton will find out in due time about him. Luke saved this moment in his mind because this, this right here was home in a new essence. And he never wanted to let it go.

And when Ashton started getting ready to go Luke was kinda relieved. He couldn't wait to have some alone time with Michael even though he gets it everyday he couldn't help but want it now. Michael asked Ashton why he even came over and the hazel eyed boy shrugged. They said goodbye and soon Michael and Luke were laying in bed. Luke's head rested on Michael's chest while the pink haired boy played with his blonde locks.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" Michael's asked, Luke shook his head no and moved up to the crook of Michael's neck. Luke started kissing at Michael's neck, nipping lightly an sucking gently. Michael's hand slid down to Luke's lower back and gripping at his shirt. Luke had no idea why he was feeling so horny right now but he pushed it to the back of his mind. He straddled Michael all while still nipping at his neck, leaving harsh red marks against Michael's pale complexion.

Luke was making sure that everyone knew he was taken. And when he finally moved up to kiss Michael Luke started to put more pressure on Michael's now hard erection through his pants. Luke slowly teased the boy while licking into his mouth hotly. When Michael was practically begging Luke was when he gave the boy mercy. He started grinding down on the boy harder while kissing him. Luke pulled Michael's bottom lip between his teeth while he out more and more pressure on Michael's clothed cock.

Luke could feel himself getting harder and harder with each whine and whimper the pink haired boy let out. And Luke knew Michael was close when the boy grabbed his hips and met him with each movement. Luke moved the angle so now both of their clothed cocks were aligned and picked up the pace. Luke couldn't help but to let out loud moans and groans when feeling the pressure on his cock. Michael's fingers were now pulling at Luke's hair while he let out small whines and gasps.

Luke felt Michael's cock twitch under his as a warning and pulled Michael into a sloppy kiss. He ground Michael's orgasm out of him and when he felt Michael's hands gripping his back hard as if that was the only thing holding him on earth right now was when Luke came. His body shuttered with the intensity as Michael helped him through his. He felt loud choked groans escape his mouth as he collapsed. He pulled Michael into one last kiss as he rode out the last of his high.

Luke rolled off of the boy. And laid next to him trying to catch his breath. "Well that was unexpected, M' not saying I minded because I totally liked it, but very very unexpected." Luke just laughed breathlessly at Michael's words while kissing his bright red lips again. He got up and tossed clothes at Michael telling him to go shower. Luke just laughed and shook his head when the boy offered to do it together. Though Luke would love to do that, he wanted to save that for another time.

Because after all, this wasn't even supposed to happen. But Luke wasn't complaining and Michael certainly wasn't either. And if after Luke got out of the shower and they laid down Luke admired the marks he left on Michael and kissed his boy till they both were practically asleep, no one needed to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Yay or nay? Do you want to see smut or not? Please let me know! As always Comments and Kudos are welcome (this is so repetitive omg lol) and if you have and random questions, ideas, or just wanna chat my kik is: destiel_lemmings tumblr: crackvon-d and destiel-lemmings (here I'll be updating when I'm writing and about to upload)  
> Thanks for reading!


	15. Lost In Thought and A Shocked Kitten.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke wakes up in the middle of the night and his kitten is there. While Mikey is asleep on Luke the blonde boy wakes up the fluff ball and says something he didn't mean to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, so this is a really short but important chapter. Like super super short but oh well. I'm sorry the updates haven't been the best and that's because this story is coming to a close :( but I think there's still about 5 chapters left? Idk lol anyways enjoy this shorty chapter!

Luke woke up to the bed shifting. He mumbled incoherently and went to turn to cuddle Michael. But for some reason the boy wasn't there, Luke whined and tried to get up to find him. But all of the sudden Luke felt a light weight settle on his back. His eye peeked open, there laying on his back was Michael in his tiny kitten form. He was purring slightly when Luke scooped him up. It had been a while since he has seen the kitten. He scratched behind his ears while Luke placed him in the crook of his neck.

He felt the warmth from Mikey on his neck while he heard Mikey purring in his ear. This was a good moment in their hectic life, lately Ashton has been having problems with Calum and his boyfriend, Michael was trying to find a job, and Luke was fighting for the promotion. To say the least Luke was getting close to exploding. But for some reason having his kitten laying on him and his purrs were taking that constant stress away. Luke's hands were running over Mikey's soft fur.

Luke kinda missed the days where everything in his life was much simpler, but at the same time he didn't. Luke was still fighting with his mind on the whole 'I love you' thing. Luke has almost said it multiple times, he's always had to play it off when he did slip up. Luke was quite honestly getting sick of having to hide it. Luke's fingers rubbed under Mikey's chin even though he had stopped purring a while ago. Luke kissed his head gently, and started to hum random songs.

Luke tried to go back to sleep but he couldn't. He thoughts were filled with Michael. How the future would be, Michael meeting Luke's family. Luke thought of that mostly, he could imagine having to convince Michael to get on a plane and fly to Luke's home. How Michael would act on the plane and when they finally landed how welcoming his family would be to him. Luke continues to let his mind roam as he absentmindedly cuddled closer to the tiny kitten.

Before Luke knew it he had scooped Michael into his hands waking the boy. Luke didn't register the words he had said until Michael's small eyes were staring at him sleepily and with surprise. When Mikey's green eyes slowly blinked at him like he couldn't believe his eyes is when he realized, Luke just told him that he loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it any good? Idk I'm sorry this is crappyily written but I'm working on two new story for you guys. And before I add another I'd like to know if anyone would actually read it. So would you guys be interested in a Cashton book? Like the Cashton relationship based off this book lol. Let me know and if you would like that I'll start working on it along with my other two books! Love you guys, y'all are beautiful and amazing, anddd also pretty fucking cute. Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Kik: destiel_lemmings  
> Tumblr: crackvon-d and destiel-lemmings


	16. Love and Time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael finds out Luke loves him, and then some stuff happens that weren't originally planned to happen at four am.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo, so I wrote this last night at midnight and I want to say thank you to cashtonpoo, Iris, and FrenchLittleMe for helping me on such short notice decided what POV I should write it in, like seriously thank you ahaha. Anyways this is probably on of my favorite chapters so enjoy! Oh, as tell me if you want a part two!

All Michael knew that was one minuet he was curled up in the crook of Luke's neck, Luke's big fingers running trough Michael's fur causing him to let out soft purrs. It was nice to relax after a week of hectic commotion. Michael didn't mind looking for a job but he hated to see Luke looked so drained. That's kinda the whole reason he's in his kitten form, he knew Luke needed to relax and that Luke missed seeing his kitten form even though he'd never say it.

Michael was listening to Luke hum random songs and Michael couldn't help but think of how much admiration he held for the awkward you blonde. He loved the way Luke would awkwardly dance when he thought no one was looking, or when he would sing in the shower. Michael loved waking up to Luke's soft and subtle face, watching the sun hit against the taller boy, or when he would wake up to Luke running his fingers through his hair. To say the least Michael loved Luke, he was truly, madly, deeply in love with Luke.

And it scared Michael. You see, Michael was very afraid of love. It started with his family, he loved his mom and dad and then one day, he was thrown away. And Michael decided that he wasn't good enough to give or receive love. He truly believed that he didn't deserve to be able to feel the undeniable giddy feeling of falling in love. But yet, here he was, in love with the boy of his dreams. Michael's thoughts drifted while he fell unconscious, sweet dreams filling his mind.

His small body curling further into his boyfriend neck, and god Michael could get used to being in his kitten form again. And then, all of the sudden sleep was being torn away from him in a minute. Michael's eyes were still sleep coated as Luke's hand scooped him up and wrapped around his belly. He blinked confusedly at the boy, then all of the sudden Michael couldn't breath. The words that fell from Luke's mouth repeated through Michael's mind as he kept blinking at Luke.

'I love you Michael. I love you Michael. IloveyouMichael'

After the chorus of it ran through his mind Michael could finally breathe again. Michael had no idea how he was so lucky, he didn't know what he did to deserve this. Michael never dreamed that Luke would love him BACK. Michael squirmed out of Luke's hands and he noticed Luke's face was now covered in a shocked and devastated look. Michael quickly shifted out of his kitten form, Michael couldn't find it in himself to care that he was naked. He sat down on the bed taking Luke's face into his hands.

"It it true? Do you really love me Luke?" Michael's question was met with silence. Michael's heart was pounding in his chest, he could feel his hands trembling against Luke's face. Michael was too scared to look straight at Luke, but then he took a glance. Luke's eyes were filled with unshed tears. Michael started to panic, but when he saw Luke give him a small smile he couldn't help but to grin back.

"God yes, yes it true. I fucking love you so much Mikey. I'm sorry if you don't feel the same way but I just couldn't hold it in anymore. I just love you so so s-" Luke's long rant was cut off by Michael laughing, Michael felt so relived. Michael couldn't believe that this was seriously happening. Luke's eyes were confused by Michael's laugh, Michael couldn't find it in himself to care.

"Oh my god Luke, I love you too. I love you so much, I can't believe this. God, you awkward lanky beautiful boy, I love you!" And that was the end of the conversation. Michael's lips were crashing to Luke's. The kiss was nowhere near innocent, it was full of passion and something new, love. Motherfucking love. Michael felt like he was dreaming. Luke's hands were pulling Michael onto his lap totally forgetting the fact that he was naked. When Michael felt Luke's hands settle on his hips Michael threaded his hands through the blondes hair.

Michael ran his tongue against Luke's bottom lip while he tugged at Luke's hair slightly. Luke gasped into Michael's mouth and he used it to his advantage. Michael's tongue moved with Luke's, they explored each others mouth and then the position was flipped. The fact it was four am was forgotten. Michael felt his bare body pressing against the sheets and felt Luke's clothed body against his front. Michael groaned out when he felt Luke's hands explore his body. Michael could feel himself getting turned on and that Luke was the same.

"Fuck, you're so beautiful Michael. God you're so amazing, I love you so much. So fucking beautiful." Luke's lips were now on Michael's neck like that one night long ago. Michael whined at his boyfriends words, Michael never felt beautiful but hearing those words fall from Luke's mouth was starting to change that. Luke stopped abusing his neck to pull him back into a kiss, Michael knew it was time. Michael loved Luke and Luke loved him back. He felt Luke's erection through his sweatpants and Michael's was becoming more strained with every nip of Luke's teeth and the movement of Luke's body on him.

"Luke, fuck, baby. I love you too so so sososo much. Baby, god I love you so much, Lukey it's time. I'm ready. Babe, it's time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hollaaaaaaaa it finally happened and (possibly) happening if you get what I'm saying ;))). Anyways lol tell me what you thought of this chapter and if you'd like a part two! You kno where they do the do ;) lmao. Anyways you all are beautiful, smart, and amazing and don't let anyone tell you different! Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Kik: destiel_lemmings  
> Tumblr: crackvon-d (main) destiel-lemmings (writing updates) don't be afraid to come chat or request things!


	17. Desperation and New Discoveries.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke can't believe that this is happening. But he loves his boy to death and it's time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okayyyy so this wasn't exactly how I was expecting this to turn out lol. I was kinda trying for it to be fluffy smut but it turns out I can't write that. And yes this does have daddy kink so if you don't like that I'm sorry, though I will not be changing it. I've kind had it planned since the beginning. Anyways this chapter is pure raw smut so I hope you enjoy! Espically since I know some of you guys have been waiting for it aha.

"Luke, fuck, baby. I love you too so so sososo much. Baby, god I love you so much, Lukey it's time. I'm ready. Babe, it's time."

Luke's heart stopped as those words left Michael's mouth. God, Luke had been waiting for this. Sure they've gotten each other off on desperate nights but going all the way was never really brought up. Mostly because neither of the boys were ready but shit, now it was time. Luke could feel his cock throbbing with anticipation. He kissed Michael hard, nipping at his bottom lip harshly and sucking on the boys tongue. He felt Michael groan into his mouth and it went straight to Luke's cock.

"You sure Mikey?" Luke was now nipping down the boys neck again, his fingers running over the boys nipples. Michael gasped hard and Luke then realized that he liked that, he rubbed the sensitive nubs in between his index finger and thumb. 

"Shit-fuCK-Luke god yes." Michael was breathless as Luke finally gave into him and started grinding against him mid-sentence. Luke felt Michael's erection rubbing against his, he could feel Michael's precome leaking through his boxers and Luke realized that the smaller boy was naked.

Luke swore loudly, he decided to just get on with it, "fuck, I love you so much Mikey, god so fucking beautiful." Luke was now trailing kisses down Michael's chest while his hand found Michael's cock. Luke ran his thumb over Michael's slit gathering another bead of precome that came out. Michael's gasps and whines filled the room as Luke's hand moved on his cock. Each noise made Luke harder and his boxers were becoming unbearable now. Luke ignore it though wanting to focus more on his boyfriends pleasure.

Luke's hand was now slowing much to Michael's protests and Luke smirked. Luke finished kissing down Michael's happy trail before repositioning himself, he could feel Michael's eyes on him. Luke looked up at him with innocent eyes as he took Michael's cock once again and guided it to his mouth. His could see Michael gulp and Luke felt smug. He licked a stripe up Michael's impressive cock and licked along one of the veins on the underside. At this Michael's cock twitched in Luke's hand and Luke sucked the tip into his mouth.

His tongue licked along the boys slit, he pulled of slightly so Michael's could watch his next move. When he felt Michael's eyes burning into him he placed his hands on Michael's things and slowly slid his mouth down around all of his cock in one go. Luke relaxed his throat and hands were grabbing at Luke's hair. He hummed around Michael's cock and started to bob his head, Michael's tip was hitting the back of Luke's throat with every bob but that didn't faze Luke. After all, he didn't have a gag reflex.

When he felt Michael's stomach and thighs clenching Luke stopped, he pulled off Michael's cock and he felt Michael whine once again. "Don't worry babe, you'll be feeling good again soon." Luke could feel that his lips were covered in precome and spit so he leaned up and kissed Michael making sure that the boy got a taste of himself. He felt Michael's hands grabbing at his boxers trying to pull them down and Luke helped him. When he finally kicked them off Michael's hands went straight to grabbing his ass.

"Luke, please, I love you so much but god if you don't fuck me in the next minuet I'll take things into my own hands, literally." And fuck, how could Luke say no. His boy sounded so wrecked already and Luke couldn't take it anymore. He went into his bedside table and grabbed out a condom and lube. Before he started getting to work he have himself a few lazy pumps to relive the tension of his strained cock. 

"M gonna make you feel so fucking good kitten, so fucking good." Luke hadn't meant for the nickname to slip out but he could tell Michael didn't mind because the boy cursed at the nickname. Michael pulled Luke into the kiss and he heard Michael whisper, 'fuck yeah, show me how good you'll make me feel.' Luke felt himself slow his pace because no matter how horny he was this was their first time together. Sure he would like to fuck Michael senseless but he wanted to start slow.

He slicked up three of his fingers and patted Michael's knee telling the boy to spread his legs. He circled his first finger around Michael's clenching pink hole before slowly pushing inside. His finger was enveloped in tight heat, he slowly started pumping his finger in and out as he heard Michael's breathing steady. Before Luke knew it he was three fingers deep into Michael and the boy was dragging his nails down Luke's back begging for him to move on. Luke pulled his fingers out and went to put the condom on then he felt a hand stop him from opening the packet. "I wanna feel you Luke, all of you, no condom."

Luke growled loudly at his statement, "You want me to fuck you rough and hard? Want me to fill you up with my cum until you can't take my cock anymore? Huh? Tell me what you want kitten." Luke had no idea where this side was coming from, but he wasn't complaining. He could tell his words had an affect on the boy because all he could do was nod and and rush out a stream of swears. Luke smirked and lubed up his cock. He positioned himself at Michael's entrance and slowly pushed in.

His cock was emerged into the tight heat of Michael's ass and he couldn't take it, Luke's head fell into the crook of Michael's neck while Michael wrapped his legs around Luke's waist making him bottom out. Luke choked at Michael's movement and had to take a few moments to regather himself as Michael played with his hair. Michael gasped when Luke started to move, he could tell he took the boy by surprise but he just set a pace. Luke felt Michael's walls clenching around him with every thrust and it was killing him. He couldn't help but to whisper 'I love you' every now and then.

"Luke, i love you too but fucking hell this pace is killing me." Luke moaned and started to pick up the pace and change the angle. With each snap of his hips he could tell he hit Michael's prostate. Luke lost his self control when he felt Michael's nails dragging down his back and a whisper that was almost so quite he didn't hear it. And for some reason he felt like he wasn't supposed to hear it but he did and hearing 'fuck me harder daddy, please harder.' Luke was surprised at first and his hips stalled slightly and he looked at his boy.

"What was that baby?" Luke had to make sure he didn't hear wrong, his hips were still moving slowly but slow enough that they could talk. "I don't know what you mean Luke..." Luke could tell he was lying and he didn't want Michael to feel embarrassed, hell if it was what Luke was thinking then if Luke did judge him he'd be a hypocrite. 

"No Mikey, you can tell me anything you know that right? Even if you think it's embarrassing." Luke looked deep into Michael's eyes, "Fine, I um, it just slipped out I didn't mean for it too but I said too fuck me harder daddy." Luke gulped at the name, he didn't mind at all. In fact he thinks he grew harder.

"Fuck kitten, don't be embarrassed. If you want daddy to fuck you harder I will." Michael's cheeks turned pink as be nodded. Luke smiled at his boyfriend as he resumed that pace they were once at. Only this time he sped up even more. All that could be heard was skin slapping against skin. Luke groaned at the feeling of his cock being clenched around. With each one of Michael's whines and moans Luke grew even faster, his hips slipped slightly and Michael gasped out a wrecked 'Shit fuck daddy right there! Oh my fucking god right there! Daddy please!'

Luke growled inhumanly and flipped their position to hit that spot again. Michael was now lifted off the bed and Luke was on his knees. One of Luke's hands gripped hard at Michael's hips while the other wrapped around the boys back. He then started to pounded into the boy relentlessly. Michael's mouth went slack at the change of angle and brutal pace, he body going limp with pleasure and the only thing holding him up was Luke. Luke was now biting into Michael's neck letting out 'you like that kitten? Like when daddy fucks you rough and hard? Fuck, I'll make sure you can't walk tomorrow. Would you like that kitten?'

Luke knew Michael was close so he wrapped one of his hands around Michael's cock, matching his hand movements with each thrust. Luke was close but he was determined to have Michael come first. Without warning Michael's nails clawed at Luke's shoulders as he shot his load on both his and Luke's stomach with a scream of 'daddy'. Luke felt Michael clench around him and it only took two more deep thrusts before he was grunting and filling Michael with cum. Luke bit down on Michael's neck leaving a deep red hickey on his neck as his cum was still pumping into him.

Luke laid Michael back onto the bed and pulled out if him. Both boys hissed at the oversensitivity, Luke kissed Michael one last time before going to grab a wash cloth to clean up. He cleaned the cum off of his own cock and stomach before cleaning Michael. He threw the cloth in the dirty clothes and snuggled up to the half asleep boy. Luke kissed him on the forehead and wispered 'I love you kitten, sweet dreams' and threw the covers over them. He fell asleep with Michael tucked into his body and a exhausted smile on his face after he sent a text. It read:

—To The Giggly Monster  
Now I understand why you liked being called daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo how was it? Did you get the ending ;)))? If you didn't let me know and I'll explain it either in the comments or in the next chapters lol. Anyways I'd really like if you would give you raw opinions on this chapter because I'd like to know if you'd like to see more smut in the future. I read every comment btw so I take everything that's said into consideration. Also! Just to let you know, I will not always have daddy kink involved it will be more occasional if that makes you feel better lol. Y'all it's 1 am and I have to be up at 4:30 am for school and I stayed up to write this. Smh the things I do for Muke. 
> 
> Kik: desitel_lemmings  
> Tumblr: crackvon-d (main) destiel-lemmings (writing updates) Don't be afraid to request anything or just to chat! Thank you for reading!


	18. Morning Thoughts and Questions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke wakes up before Michael and his thoughts start up once again, and when they go to get dressed the questions start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo, sorry for this really REALLY late update. I started my senior year last Tuesday and I'm already fucking sick ugh. But anyways I haven't really had time to write so my schedule will be messed up so instead of every 3 days I have no clue when updates will be happening sorry! I'll try to keep that schedule as much as I can, but I can't promise it will stay the same! Anyways enjoy!

Luke woke up to shifting on the bed, his eyes sleepily popped open and looked to his side. Michael was now faced away from him giving Luke a clear view of his unclothed back. The sheets were laying low in Michael's hips and peaking on the skin were a few bruises. Luke frowned at that, he hoped he hadn't hurt the boy too much. Luke smiled at the thought of what happened though, last night was amazing and Luke never imagined it would happen like that. He could tell he was looking over at Michael with a fond glint in his eyes and he couldn't care.

He scooted closer to his boyfriend and wrapped his arm around Michael. He was gentle because he didn't want to hurt the boy nor wake him. Luke gently nuzzled his nose into the nap of Michael's neck. He inhaled slightly breathing in what Luke could only describe as the boy himself. Luke couldn't believe that this boy, shifter, was his. Sure it may not be the most normal situation but Luke could care less. And now all the thoughts of their future together were even stronger. Luke knew it was a little crazy.

He had already been planning on going home for Christmas and he wanted to bring Michael with him. He already briefly told his family about his boyfriend and they were excited to meet him, but the question is would Michael like to meet them? Luke was quite nervous to ask the boy, he didn't really know how Michael would react to the question because of his past. But since it was already getting close to mid-November and he was going over to the hoods' for 'thanksgiving' then he decided that he could ask Michael to go to home with him.

Luke snuggled even closer to the sleeping boy not caring that they were both naked. Because after all they did have their first time as a couple together last night. The blonde smirked remembering how last night went, he honestly couldn't believe that that was one of Michael's kinks. But he didn't mind, the only thing was that it's weird because before it was Luke the one calling someone 'daddy' but Luke could totally adjust. And it's not like he didn't like it, in fact he loved it.

Luke wanted Michael to feel safe to tell Luke things. Even if the boy thought it was embarrassing Luke wouldn't care, as long as it made the boy happy Luke would oblige and he was going to make sure the said boy knew it. Luke decided that he'd had enough of just laying here so he started to run his fingers through Michael's hair. Luke hummed Michael favorite song in hopes that it would help the smaller boy wake. And eventually it worked, Luke smiled when the faded pink haired boy turned around giving him a sleepy smile.

Luke pecked Michael's nose and the boy retaliated with scrunching it. Luke's smile grew wider at that and the other boys cheeks flushed and he buried his head in Luke's chest. "Morning, sunshine." Luke giggled when he heard Michael groan, "c'mon babe, don't you want breakfast?" At that the smaller boy let out a sigh. Luke kissed his head and untangled himself from his boyfriend, Michael let a small whine slip out of his mouth before sitting up himself. When Luke stood up to get dressed he heard Michael gasp, with confusion he turned around.

He raised his eyebrow up at the boy in bed and when he got no explanation he just carried on with what he was doing. He pulled out two pairs of boxers, sweatpants, and his own shirts. He thought Michael looked cute in his stuff so he wasn't passing up the chance to have him in them. He threw Michael his set and was pulling on his own. But before he could pull on his shirt he heard Michael. "Wait-um-Luke?" Luke felt Michael's small hands on his back.

"Do they hurt?" Luke gave him a look asking him what he was talking about. "I asked if the scratches hurt, you kno' from last night?" And when he felt Michael's hands ghost over what he guessed was the scratches is when he felt them. "No babe, I'm fine. If anything I should be asking you if you're alright." To make a point Luke pointed to the numerous bruises on the boys hips and thighs and not to mention the multiple hickeys that littered the boys pale complexion as well. Michael's cheeks turned ruby red as he noticed that he was standing stark naked and he shyly moved away from Luke.

"No last night was good, like really good." Michael was now facing away from Luke pulling on his own boxers and pants. "Why do you ask? Wasn't it kinda obvious last night that I had a good time?" Luke just smile at the shy boys words, "Well of course I knew you liked what we did last night, I was just checking that you still feel that way. Because after all I was pretty rough and I'm sorry." Luke didn't get a chance to explain more because lips were on his. The kiss was sweet yet passionate, and of course filled with love. And that's something Luke could get use to.

"Luke, last night was fucking amazing. And I would have told you if I felt uncomfterble and shit. And Luke, if I didn't want it rough I wouldn't have asked you to go harder. Trust me, daddy, I know my limits." Luke gulped at the statement, to say the least he was surprised. He was pulled into one last kiss before Michael finished getting dressed and left the room where Luke was still standing, stunned. He tried to ignore his semi while pulling on his shirt, and shit Luke didn't know how he was going to survive if Michael kept this up.

Luke just stumbled into the kitchen to make breakfast while hoping his dick would calm down, he never realized how Michael had a effect on him till now. When he was finishing up the eggs he felt Michael's hands settle on his hips while he lips whispered to Luke. "I love you." Luke smiled shyly at his amazing kitten, "' love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that was okay, sorry for any mistakes btw. But I hoped you enjoyed, this was written pretty late for me and I'm sick so I'm like half falling asleep while writing this lol. But yeah if you wanna chat or request something my kik is: destiel_lemmings and my tumblr is: crackvon-d (main) destiel-lemmings (writing updates) thanks for reading!


	19. Sappy Thoughts and Questions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael has sappy thoughts about his relationship and in the end he ends up asking a lot about Calum. (This a horrible summary omg lol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, look I'm on time! lol well if you seen on tumblr I was almost on time lol, but anyways I'm trying really hard to keep up on the schedule! And this isn't my best chapter but I still hope it's enjoyable!

Michael was content. And that was a surprise, but not a huge deal. Michael had just always felt out of place or uncomfterble in his place of the world. Even if he was around his family or around long term friends, he has just always felt the need to make himself small and undetectable. But with Luke? Well, Luke made he feel indestructible, like he could do anything or be anything he wanted. So now Michael was more loud and outgoing in public, he was more confident and happy. And god, he loved the feeling.

He loved knowing that when he came home there was someone there to cuddle with him, to coexist with, and someone who loved him back. He never thought in a million years that he would get that, when his 'parents' ripped away the feeling of love, home, and family he never thought he could get those things again. And yes his actual family made him feel welcome and like he wasn't alone Luke made him feel surrounded in love. And now that they had actually said it to each other and had their first time together it was stronger than ever.

And sure Michael knew he was being extra sappy and shit but this was Luke he was talking about, the boy who can make him weak in the knees with a groggy smile, who can make him cave with just a bat of his eyelashes, make Michael's heart swell with just a tiny giggle. And after all this was Michael's first love so he had a right to get pretty damn sappy. Right now the boys were getting ready to go over to his family's house for thanksgiving. And to say Luke was confused at the holiday was hilarious, but he could tell the blonde was excited for the food.

He was happy the blonde was excited to be around his family and it kinda made Michael sad that he had yet to meet Luke's. Even though they are practically across the world Michael still wanted to get to know them, it is only fair after all. Michael was ripped away from his thoughts by hands settling on his hips and Luke's head resting on his shoulder. Michael looked up into the bathroom mirror seeing Luke's eyes fill with a fond look and the now lilac haired boys cheeks filled with color. He couldn't believe that Luke was his.

"Babe, we gotta leave soon." Luke's lips gently touched Michael's, still flushed, cheek. Michael hummed and turned around so his back was against the counter. No words were exchanged just lips being pulled onto one another. The kiss was sweet and loving, Michael's lips were overpowered in a second, Luke's becoming more dominate and Michael didn't mind one bit. Their lips moved in sync and Michael let out a content sigh that made Luke smile into the kiss. Sadly, they had to pull away.

It was silent for a few seconds before Michael pecked Luke's lips mumbling a 'I love you' to which Luke's smile grew wider. It was weird how the dynamic changed between them so much, instead of loud moments and rash movements they had now turned into soft spoken and gentle ones. "Hey babe? I have a question.." Michael just looked up at Luke, "I was wondering if you'd like to come home with me for Christmas? I mean I totally understand if you already have plans but my family's been dying to meet you and I thought it'd be nice to get away for a little while.."

"Of course I'd love to come home with you Luke, why wouldn't I?" Michael laughed lightly, and no it totally was NOT a giggle, and Luke hugged him tightly. Michael's head was pressed into Luke's collar bones and Michael couldn't help but to nuzzle into Luke. He knew they had to leave soon but in reality, when had Michael ever arrived on time. And that's when Michael remembered something, "Wait Luke, do you think Cal will show up?"

"Huh now that you mention it kitten, I don't know. I haven't heard from Ash lately and Joy hasn't said anything to me at work... Do you think everything's okay?" Michael looked into Luke's eyes, Luke has been looking a lot older lately, no longer being clean shaven and hair perfectly styled and it made Michael look younger than him which was not okay. "Hmmmm I don't know Lukey, guess we'll just have to see tonight." With that Michael when into their bedroom pulling on his shoes, Luke's feet padded on the floor shortly after.

After grabbing their designated food that they were demanded to bring by Michael's mom they were pulling on their coats and heading off. It wasn't as chilly as it had been, and no snow had fallen so that was a plus even though Michael knew Luke was slightly disappointed. But it was still decently cold so Michael was nestled into Luke's side as they made the journey, their body heat being shared as the tips of their noses turned slightly pink and their hands intertwined. And Michael had to admit they probably looked hella cute.

When they arrived to Michael's parents home they were relived, one because it was cold and two because they were starving. Michael just walked right in, he still had a house key so it not like he needed to wait for someone to come to the door. He may or may not have squealed when seeing his mom in the kitchen and ran and hugged her, his cheeks flushed when he heard Luke laughed lightly and he glared the stupid blonde scruffy boy. His mom pulled away from him and pulled Luke into a hug.

And now Luke's cheeks were flushed because 'no matter how many times your mom hugs me it's still awkward cos she's my boss'. Michael just went to search for the other man of the home, who he assumed was either watching a game in the living room or was in his office or rather more just sitting on his computer on Facebook and shit. And he found him watching the game with a beer in his hand, surprise surprise. He sat down next to his dad and gave him a side hug.

"Hey mike, when do you get here?" Michael just shrugged at his dad's question, "Like literally two minuets ago." His dad laughed at his response, "I'm guessing you left Luke with mom?" He didn't need an answer because Luke's voice mingling with Joy's floated into the living room from the kitchen. "Smart choice, now you won't have to help with the cooking." Michael smiled at his dad's words and started laughing replying with an 'exactly', god it felt good to be home.

"So is cally coming?" Michael was still curious because it was static sound on his brothers part. "No clue, he hasn't really called since he explained every thing you know? I hope everything works out though, he seemed to actually like the boy." And this was news to Michael, sure he knew that Calum and Ashton would look good together but Calum hasn't updated him on the situation. "Wait wait wait, so you mean Calum likes Ashton? Why didn't he tell me thissssss" he may have whined, but only a bit. 

Michael now noticed his dad went back to paying attention to the game so he joined him. And yeah okay Michael didn't really understand what was happening but that didn't mean he couldn't pretend. He jumped up when hearing a knock at the door, Michael practically tripped over his own feet while racing towards the door while screaming that he's got it. Michael was too excited when he saw Calum that he didn't notice the other boy. He threw himself at the taller dark haired boy.

Calum was laughing slightly at his brother and when Michael heard another set of giggles is when he pulled away. Michael's eyes met Ashton's hazel ones and Michael squinted at him slightly before just smiling and inviting them in, if any scolded and investigating needed to be done their mom could do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Even with my messed up updates lol, leave a comment if you'd like. If you want to chat or request anything my tumblr is: destiel-lemmings (writing updates/request) and crackvon-d (my main lol) and my kik is: destiel_lemmings


	20. Embarrassment and Happiness.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke helps Joy out finishing touches on the food and in the kitchen embarssment arises and by the end of the night all Luke wants is Michael's happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff fluff fluff. That is all this chapter is (at least I hope lmao). Anyways I uploaded on time! Woooo! Hope you enjoy and since some requested a Cashton book that I might write I decided to save their story for that lol.

Luke was surprised when Ashton and Calum came into the kitchen. He was helping Joy put the finishing touches on multiple dishes when he heard approaching footsteps. Luke expected Calum to be there when he turned around but he didn't expect to see Ashton as well. He didn't know if Calum already told him the whole situation but judging by the fact that Ashton wasn't screaming at Luke and wasn't gaping at Michael Luke figure he knew. Luke smiled at them before turning back to his designated food while still keeping an eye on the bunch. 

"I see you have Luke trapped in here, huh mom?" Calum laughed along with Michael's statement. Ashton looked at Michael confused "Oh Ash, if Calum forgot to mention I'm actually his brother." Ashton's mouth fell into the shape of an 'o' as he nodded his head. Michael just laughed quietly while Calum muttered an 'oops'. Their mom finally turned around that the mention of Ashton.

"And who might this be?" He hands were on he hips while an eyebrow was raised. Calum blushed slightly and Luke's eyes met Michael's, he saw the mischievous glint in his eyes and they smirked at each other. Luke smirked even more when he saw Ashton gulp and Calum clear his throat. Luke kinda felt bad for the pair but not really, after all he had a painfully embarrassing and awkward first/second meeting with the Hoods'. After all, it's not everyday that you're called someone's 'owner/roommate.'

"Well, mom this is Ashton, and Ash this is my mom." Calum smiled brightly at his mom and it made Luke's heart melt a bit. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Michael smile too, and then there was Ashton who was now the one blushing as he muttered out a awkward hello. Joy's movement was quick as she pulled the blushing sandy blonde boy in her arms. "Ohhhh I've heard so much about you! And you're just as cute as Calum said!"

Luke couldn't help but to bust out into laughter. Calum looked absolutely mortified and it was amazing. Luke was laughing so hard that he almost fell but arms wrapped around his waist catching him. By the small hands slipping under his shirt in hast he realized that Michael was the one who caught him. And for some reason that made him laugh harder. The only thing that was holding him up was literally only Michael. After he calmed down he was able to stand on his own and he turned around to face his boyfriend.

Luke's blue eyes met Michael's gleaming green ones and he leaned in slightly while pushing his lips onto Michael's. Luke sighed in bliss at the kiss, he felt Michael smile into it. Luke's arms wrapped around Michael's neck while the other boys tightened around the blondes waist. Luke's hand went up to play with Michael's lilac hair while their lips moved in sync. After a couple more seconds they pulled away with one last peck and Michael whispered out a soft 'I love you'.

"Awwwwwwwwww that was so fucking cute! Omg please tell me you got that on camera Ash!!" Luke flushed at Calum's words and when Luke went to hide in Michael's shoulder, even though it would have been impossible because of their height, he noticed that the lilac boys cheeks were even redder than his. Michael was about to reply when his mom cut him off.

"Oh don't worry Cally, I got it all!!!" All eyes turned to her and she did in fact have her phone in her hand, "Come look if you don't believe me!" Now Luke was absolutely mortified. Like it's not that he's ashamed to kiss Michael in front of people but this was Michael's family. 

"Oh whatever guys, stoppppp. You know what? We're going to hang out with dad!" Michael grabbed Luke's hand and led him to the living room where Michael's dad sat watching the game. "Howdy boys." Was his fathers introduction as the boys sat down. "I'm glad you guys came to your senses and got out of their while you can." The older man winked towards the end and Michael giggled at his father, in return making Luke laugh as well.

Luke wrapped his arms around his cute smaller boyfriend as he tuned into the game that he really didn't understand much. But it took his mind off the constant waiting for dinner, every now and then Luke would tighten his arms around him and give a light kiss to Michael on his head. And later on while they all sat around the table tackling all of the food that was made Luke felt at home. Sure, it wasn't his own home, but it was Michael's and his family is now Luke's as well.

Even if they didn't want to be his it was too late, he loved Michael and he would never give him nor his family up. They all laughed together and smiled and in this moment Luke thought that maybe he could really stay out here, and he was super excited to take Michael back home. Because after all he wanted Michael to feel as loved as Luke could and Luke's family would help him reach his goal. All Luke ever wants is for Michael to feel loved and to be happy and he was going to make sure the boy would always feel that way, no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I hope you enjoyed! I tryed to make this super fluffy and cute aha, hope I succeeded lol. As per usual you can message me on my kik: destiel_lemmings or my tumblr: destiel-lemmings (writing) and crackvon-d (my main). Thank you for reading! I hope you have a wonderful day.


	21. Honesty and Show And Tell.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael decides to be honesty with Luke and by the end he feels like he's the luckiest guy in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This chapter does contain smut, so that means there is daddy kink lol. Anyways I'm uploading while on the bus back to school so sorry for any mistakes, enjoy!

It was the night before Luke and Michael left for Christmas. Michael was nervous about meeting his boyfriends family, what if they didn't like him? What if they thought he was weird? What if they didn't even know about the shifter thing? Oh god, Michael really wished he could shut his brain off but of course that wasn't possible. They were laying on the sofa in their living room, Michael's head was resting on Luke's chest hearing the steady beat of it. Michael could practically feel the excitement radiating off of his boyfriend, he wished he was that excited.

And luck really wasn't in his side, Luke must have noticed that Michael stopped tracing circles on his chest because now blue concerned eyes were burning into Michael's face. "You okay babe?" Michael didn't know how respond, yes he was okay, but at the same time he wasn't. He thought about it for a couple of minuets, was he okay? Was it just nerves? What should he even tell Luke? Michael just sighed before responding.

"I don't know honestly Luke." Luke rubbed his back silently telling him to go on. "It's not like I'm second guessing going with you it's just I'm scared. I'm scared that they won't like me. That they will meet me and realize that I'm not good enough for you. That I'm just me a unaccomplished loser that doesn't deserve you. I'm scared that I'll never be enough for you." And Jesus did it feel good to say that, because after all this is how he was truly feeling.

"Hey hey hey, babe look at me. I promise that they will absolutely love you so you don't need to worry about that. I love you and you are too damn good for me. I'm just a awkward weird Australian boy and look at you, an amazing, cool, hot as hell New Yorker and you think you're not good enough for me? Mikey I can assure you that you are not an unaccomplished loser, you wanna know why?" Michael could feel tears building up in his eyes. All he could do was shrug and sniffle.

"Because you are the strongest person I met. You were able to over come what happened to you in your childhood and start over again. You were able to love people and be kind hearted to everyone you meet and finally you were able to love me. Michael I don't know how you do it but you put up with me, you were able to overcome all the betrayal that was done to you and you opened your heart. And I love you for it, so god damn much." Luke's voice held a slight tremor to it.

Michael was crying now, tears streaming down his face. He pulled Luke into a kiss. "Thank you Luke, so much. God, I love you, I don't deserve you but I love you so so much." He kissed the boy again, their tears mixed together as lips moved sloppily together. "Michael, let me show you how much you deserve to be loved, to be happy." Michael gasped lightly as Luke kissed his jawline softly, and he was rendered speechless as he nodded his head.

He was lifted off the couch and was being carried in Luke's arms, his legs wrapped around the blondes waist and he could tell that Luke was already supporting a semi. Michael moaned when Luke bit on his lip and he couldn't help but to grind down on to Luke. His hips bucked with each nip and lick of Luke's hot slick mouth. Michael couldn't have been more grateful when he was finally placed on the bed. Michael felt Luke's lips ghost down his throat before sucking a deep purple hickey on his collar bone, he had been laying shirtless earlier.

Luke's hands were all over Michael's body, as were his lips. Michael was now fully hard and he couldn't stand it, "Luke-fuck-shiT-DadDY PLEASE!" And once again Michael's cheeks flushed, he didn't fully understand as to why he had the kink but with Luke's warm but aroused smile he didn't mind. With one swift movement both of the boys remaining clothes were gone. Michael gasped softly at the cold air hitting his swollen cock, Luke's hand soon was pumping it.

"I wanna make you feel good kitten, wanna make sure you know you're loved, that okay?" And as a reply all Michael I'd was pull Luke into a loving kiss, one that said everything. "We're going to take it slow though okay? Can you do that for daddy, kitten?" Michael whined high in his throat while fucking into Luke's fist. Little gasps and whines flooding out of the lilac boys mouth. "Yes daddy, I'll be a good kitten I promise. Just please do something." And just like that Luke was reaching over pulling out lube, no condom per Michael's request.

Michael couldn't help but to close his eyes as Luke's hand sped up on his leaking cock. But that don't last long, he felt something wet against his fluttering hole but it defiantly wasn't a finger. When his eyes snapped open Luke was there, in between his thighs, rimming him. When the tip of Luke tongue pushed past Michael's ring of muscle he couldn't help but to grip on Luke's hair and clench his thighs effectively pushing Luke in more.

Michael never has been rimmed and it felt amazing, Luke's tongue fucking in and out of him was overwhelming. Michael couldn't help the constant slurs and cusses falling out of his mouth. His toes curled slightly as Luke abused his hole and he new he was close, "Da-daDY-oh my god-shit-m' close" Luke's tongue pulled out much to Michael's dismay. But when Luke slicked up two fingers and started kissing Michael's stomach, thighs, and everywhere possible that melted away.

With each kiss Luke would murmur, 'So fucking beautiful baby, I love you kitten, so so fucking amazing babe.' And every now and then a hickey would be made on Michael's thighs and chest. "Please daddy, please." And suddenly both fingers were pushing inside him, Michael was more stretched that he originally thought. Luke's fingers worked delicately and smoothly when scissoring him. Michael's hair was now matted to his forehead and his hands were gripping the sheets. He was about to tell Luke to hurry it up when the blonde boys dick was being lubed up, the pop of the cap indicating that.

"Kitten, look at me, look at Daddy." And how could Michael not listen. His cock shot out more pre-come and soon Luke's nice full cock was filling him. Michael's back arched off the bed while his nails immediately found Luke's broad shoulders. Luke set a slow and sensual pace, Michael had never experienced so much well, love, before. With each thrust of Luke's hips a 'I love you' was thrown out. Luke's cock was hitting all the right places in Michael and he could feel the orgasm building in his stomach. The tip of his cock was red and angry, covered in pre-come and sweat.

"Come on love. Come on baby, come for daddy. You're so god damn beautiful, so lovely and I love you so much." And Michael couldn't contain himself, he came untouched in between their bellies. White ribbons of cum shooting out making Luke's skin damp with each thrust. Michael clenched down on Luke was the last of his cum shot out and Luke was coming with a choked groan. They laid their for a moment, still conected as they gazed into each others eyes. Both blue and green shining with love and adoration. "Thank you Lukey, I love you so much." Michael was given a kiss as a reply, how did he end up so lucky?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am v proud of this because I've always done 'rough' smut and never idk 'sensual' (?) smut lmao. So I hope it wasn't to horrible. Next chapter were meeting Luke's fam! Thanks for reading! If you'd like to chat or request something my tumblr is: destiel-lemmings (writing shit) and crackvon-d (my main lol)


	22. Flying and Accents.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke helps Michael through his first plane ride and supposedly Michael's accent is cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okayyy so that was a horrible summary lmao. Soooo I just got home and I decided to upload this. I apilogize for any mistakes this was once again written on the bus. Anyways enjoy! And thank you for readinggggg!

To say this morning was hectic was a major understatement. First they woke up slightly late and they still had yet to wash away the remains from yesterday, even if Luke didn't want to. They each took quick showers and Michael was sick, at first the younger boy tried to hide it from Luke but Luke had hear him puking throughout the whole apartment. Luke tried to tell Michael that they could stay home because it wasn't good to travel and be sick but his boy wasn't having any of it.

They were both currently sat in their designated seats waiting for the plane to take off. Luke was currently playing with his boyfriends hand trying to calm him. He knew Michael still wasn't feeling well and it made his heart hurt, he really wanted to stay back and let Michael rest but the lilac heard boy would not budge. So Luke decided to just help make this trip as comfy as he could, especially because of how long it was.

When the plane started to take off Michael's grip on Luke's hand tightened and Luke wished he could cuddle the boy. But sadly they weren't able to get out of their seats or remove their seatbelt a yet. He lifted Michael's slightly clammy hand and pressed a kiss to the front of it murmuring 'I love you.' His blue eyes met Michael's nervous green ones.

"Hey Mike, look at me. Everything's going to be okay, I promise." Luke leaned over and kissed the boy. When they pulled away the older boy looked better than before and Luke gave him a beaming smile. And honestly, Luke couldn't wait for this flight to be over. 

\------------------------------------------

They finally were landing after god knows how long. He was more focused on making sure Michael was okay rather than how many hours passed by. The lilac haired boy was currently sleeping on Luke's shoulder and the blonde boy wished he wouldn't have to wake him, especially because it was 6 am New York time. One thing Luke was sure of was that jet lag was going to kick their asses. Luke felt bad for Michael even more though because he had never even been in a different time zone before unlike Luke.

Luke sighed and reached over to run his fingers through Michael's hair while waking him up. At first the older boy wouldn't budge but after a few minuets his eyes shot open and he was running to the small plane bathroom. Luke cursed, he knew that they should have stayed back in the states. Luke just stood and collected their carryon items knowing that Michael hated to be bothered while he was feeling ill. Luke was concerned while waiting for his boyfriend to return but when he did come back he insisted that he was fine and told him to stop worrying.

Luke just huffed and grabbed the smaller boy's hand, he led them through the airport and beamed at practically everything. He was finally home and it felt great to be accompanied by the love of his life. The airport was air condition and Luke could tell that it was going to be pretty warm outside due to it being later in the day, most likely around 8 pm. He searched for his family not knowing who exactly was picking them up. He figure that it was either his mom or one of his brothers.

He heard Michael squeak slightly while hitting Luke and point over to someone. He looked over and there in fact was Jack, Luke was kinda confused because he never really showed Michael a picture of him before. All of the sudden Michael ripped his hand away from Luke's and side stepped Luke was about to ask why but he suddenly found himself tackled to the floor and Michael's giggles. Their luggage fell to the floor with a crash.

"Lewiiiiii!" Jack practically screamed in his ear an Luke groaned. Michael's giggles continued as he picked up the suitcases and bags Luke dropped. "Ugh, it's nice to see you too Jack. Now please get off me." Luke felt like he could finally breathe again when the weight of his older brother was off of him. He laid there for a few moments till he took Jacks hand and got up. When he was finally back in his feet he was pulled into a more normal hug from his brother. 

"Ahhhh Lukeeeee it's so good to have you home." Jacks voice was light and excited. Luke couldn't help but to smile at his older brother, "it's good to be home Jack." Luke felt Michael's hand reconnect with his and he turned to look at his boyfriend. His green eyes were tired but also a combination of excitement and happiness. Luke leaned in and gave him a slight kiss on his cheek while slightly smiling against the lilac boy.

"Anddd I'm guessing you're Michael?" Jack had a fond expression when Luke turned back to him. He could feel Michael's hand slightly squeeze his and Luke returned the movement. "Yup, this is Mikey! And Mikey this is one of my annoying ass brothers, Jack." Michael giggled at Luke's statement and turned to address Jack but before a word could get out of his mouth he was pulled into a bear hug. Luke smirked at the sight, and Michael thought that his family wouldn't like him.

When Jack pulled away he started walking away, "Come on slow pokes, we've got places to be and people to see..... Okay so mostly it's just our family but still we gotta go." Luke rolled his eyes at his brother, he was such a fucking dork. But he still couldn't wait to see his parents, he missed them a lot and he couldn't wait for Michael to meet them. They had just exited the building when Michael's voice broke Luke thoughts.

"Oh my god, it's so much fucking hotter than I thought it was. Guys I'm dyingggg." Luke laughed at Michael, it wasn't that hot but he has always been a little dramatic, suddenly he was hit in the face with and arm and Michael squeaked. When Luke recovered from the hit he looked over to see that Jack was now holding Michael face in his hands, "Oh my fucking god! You have an accent! That's so fucking cuteeeeee! Why didn't you tell me Luke!" And Luke was amused and mortified at the same time.

He was so going to have to hold this against his brother later but first he had to save his boyfriend, "Um because I didn't really think it was important." Jack was now squeezing Michael's cheeks even more. "Okay okay, Jack, stop. You're scaring him and being creepy, yes I know he's cute but he's mine." Luke pulled Michael away and they finally reached the car. He hoped that the rest of his family would be more normal then Jack because if they weren't he was going to be back on the next flight to New York with his cute ass boyfriend with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! We will be meeting all of Luke's family next chapter and comment which POV you would like to have it in!


	23. Sudden Confidence and Beaming Happiness.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael overcomes his nerves and he knows that with Luke, he could always be happy.
> 
> *RE-UPLOAD** please read the authors notes!!!! Otherwise some of you may be confused lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay sorry about this lol, this chapter got deleted or something. I'm not that upset honestly BECAUSE I decided that I wasn't finished with this story yet. Yes we are close to the end, like really really close! But I still have a few things I want to do with it sooo yeah lol.... Enjoy??

Michael's eyes moved around the new area, it was breathtaking. He had never been out of New York in his life so this was pretty fucking amazing. Sure it wasn't super beautiful but it's different and that's what made it beautiful. His stomach churned slightly reminding him of the fact that he was still sick. It was weird because usually he just had a stuffy nose or a sore throat but this time he was actually throwing up. He pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind, now was not the time to be focusing on that.

With each mile his nerves got worse, he couldn't believe that he was actually meeting Luke's family, well the rest of it. He took deep breaths as they grew closer and closer, Luke's hand was heavy but comforting in his own. Michael closed his eyes feeling slightly sleepy and before he knew it the comforting hum of the car lulled him to sleep.

\------------------------------------------

Michael groaned when he felt Luke lightly shake him. He did so not sign up to be woke up this early. When Michael's eyes peeked open he remembered that he was no longer in his home continent. He quickly sat up and rubbed his eyes while yawning. He got out of the car and was immediately pulled into Luke's side, he blushed and looked up at his boyfriend. Luke's smile was beaming and Michael couldn't help but to laugh softly and kiss him. They were interrupted by Jack once again and Michael turned to see that he was waiting by the door of the Hemmings' home.

Michael took in the house, it wasn't huge but medium size. It was two stories and it was quite cozy looking, it perfectly described Luke if Michael was being honest. "Come on slow pokes, they're waiting for us. And they made dinner time later than usual so you guys better be hungry, I know I am." Michael grimaced at the mention of food, not really in the mood to eat after his three runs to the bathroom previously. Luke intwined their fingers and led them to the door, Michael knew that Luke could tell he was nervous.

The grip Michael had on a suitcase they had brought tightened but then he relaxed, if Luke could love him then his family could right? And Luke said that they would and Luke grew up with them so Luke knew best right? Yeah, Michael thought, I can do this. He confidently followed Luke up the steps of Luke's childhood home and inside the cozy place. The inside was exactly that, cozy, it was full of warmth and happiness that Michael didn't even know could exist.

He slipped his shoes off at the door and left the luggage next to where Luke placed his, up against a wall in the hallway leading to the rest of the house. "Where are my sweet babies?!" And all of the sudden a short blonde haired women was pulling both himself and Luke into a hug. Maybe it was a hunch but Michael was almost positive that the woman was Luke's mom. The hug was quite awkward but Michael ignored it smiling at the woman when she pulled away from both boys.

"Luke! Michael! I'm so happy you guys made it!" And okay, Michael knew that they had accents but he couldn't believe how thick hers was. Luke's wasn't that prominent but maybe that was because he had been in New York for a while before Michael met him. "It's nice to be here Mrs. Hemmings." Michael smile was genuine as he looked into her blue eyes. Her eyes lit up and they reminded Michael of his first love right beside him.

"Awwww aren't you cute, please call me Liz sweety." Michael cheeks flushed a soft shade of pink as he just shyly nodded his head. She then led the pair into another room that Michael assumed was the living room as he was met with the rest of the family. Michael smiled brightly at them as their eyes turned to the pair. "Come on in boys, take a seat, don't be shy!" And it was now Luke's father talking, most of his statement the lilac haired boy could tell was directed towards him.

As they fell into smooth conversation, consisting of introductions, cooing (mainly at Michael and his accent), and funny childhood tales Michael found himself relaxing. He was able to joke around with Luke's brothers and make playful banter with his parents. Michael was astonished at how easy it was to fall into a comfy routine with them. And when Mrs. Hemm-Liz when Liz pulled out homemade pizza that Michael would die for he knew he found the right boy to be with.

The thoughts of sickness drifted out of his head and he focused on the place that made Luke glow, home. Luke looked so happy to be here with his family and Michael was a but envious. But he knew that he didn't need to be and he just relished in the fact that he's able to be here. Even if it did start as a game Michael wouldn't change it for the world, and being surrounded by happiness and seeing Luke's beaming smile Michael knew that he could be truly happy as well, as long as it was with Luke, for the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's literally only like 2-3 real chapters left at the MAX lol. But yes I'm not ending this quite yet, I apologize to anyone who was praising The Lord it was done xD. But anyways thank you for reading? Even though some of you already read this?? Okay imma go byeeeeee lol.


	24. Activities and Time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael wakes up and he's finally not sick so they plan to actually do something. While time passes by Luke's family asks Michael more about himself and he knows it's time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! How was your day? Hope it was wonderful! So after this there will only be one more real chapter! This time I promise!!! Then a really cute epilouge that I'm excited for lol. Anyways it hope you enjoy!!

Michael groaned when a light interrupted his well wonderful sleep, even if it was squished up into Luke's small bed that barely even fit the blonde himself. Michael peeked his eyes open surveying the room. Luke's side of the bed was empty and the light was pouring through the window illuminating the room. Luke's old band posters sat upon the walls and, just like in their apartment, Luke's clothes were scattered across the floor but Michael could tell Liz had picked up slightly because it was organized chaos.

Michael shrugged the covers off of him and checked his phone trying to see what time it was and if he had notifications, thank god they had wifi because without it how was he supposed to irritate Calum about his relationship? Michael shrugged on one of Luke's sweaters and pulled on a pair of basket ball shorts and Michael doesn't really remember who's these are. He slowly padded down the hall and to the bathroom in the house, Michael had adjusted easy to the house, mostly because the Hemmings family made it feel like it was his home as well.

After taking care of his business and rejoicing at the fact he didn't throw up again he went down stairs. He was met with a laughing Luke and a smirking Jack, the whole family was relaxing in the living room, the tv was playing the background but no one was really paying attention to it. "Hey sleepy head, I saved you some breakfast from these oafs over here, it's in the kitchen." Michael smiled gratefully and went to warm up his food. He caught bits and pieces of what he guessed was supposed to be a hushed conversation.

'Is he okay? He's been sleeping a lot and been sick almost for a week now an he doesn't really talk that much.' Michael frowned at the worried tone in Liz's voice. 'He's okay mom, it's just jet lag and stuff, he'd tell me if he really felt I'll and he's just naturally quiet.' And it was true, Michael felt okay now, sure his stomach and body wasn't feeling to well the first day was here but now he's feeling fine and he couldn't help if he was naturally an introvert. 'Okay hunny, only if you're positive.....you really love him don't you?' And her voice didn't hold a mean tone just a curious one. 'Yeah mom, I really do, I love him more than anything ever before.'

Michael smiled softly at Luke's words, he loved Luke just as much. He pulled out his newly warmed food and headed back into the living room. There was now a open space on the couch by Luke for him and he thanked Ben while he held a pillow out for him to set his plate on. "So, today we're going to be going out today, you think you're up for it Michael?" Michael glanced over at Luke's father an swallowed his food. "Yup! I feel a 100% better today so I'm up for anything."

"Okay, we're leaving at about three so you have some time to get ready. But first I have a question, tells us about your self, all we get is the basic stuff and lovey descriptions from Luke. Michael gulped, had Luke told them about him? Well, it's now or never. He glance over at Luke and the blonde was staring at him, but his blue eyes held an encouraging and comforting tone. Yup, it's time.

"Well, I was born and raised in New York, but I'm guessing you knew that, I um had family problems when I was really young so I was taken in by a really nice family and I guess my name shouldn't really be Michael Clifford, probably Michael Hood." And he knew he was rambling but he couldn't help it. "Um I'm 20, turned that couple weeks before we came.." Michael blushed at the memories, that was the best birthday he has ever had and the night events were amazing. "Oh and um ah-shit-Luke can I talk to you? Sorry guys."

Both boys quickly exited the room, Michael leading the way. "I don't know what to tell them Luke! So do you want me to tell them about my shifting? I don't know what to do.." Michael was pulled into a gentle hug, "Tell them what you want, I don't care. You can tell them about your shifting if you want, just remember that no matter what, I'll be right by your side." Michael nodded into the boys chest. "Mmkay, it's now or never right?" Michael tried to lighten the mood.

They headed back to the room holding multiple concerned looks. "Okay, so, um this will probably sound really weird. But I don't know if anything like this happens around here but over in the states there's some people, who like me, are able to basically shape-shift. They're mostly called shifters and they can transform into animals." Michael didn't bother to look at their faces to scared of what he might see, "And I just happen to be a cat shifter, I can transform into a cat, at any age. And no, I don't know exactly what it affects in my body, there's not exactly a lot of research on this stuff."

It was silent for a few minuets and Michael could see the shock on their faces. But he was amazed that they hadn't thrown any looks of repulsion or anything, "This may be a weird question but can you show us?" Michael turned to Ben and smiled, "Believe it or not but it's not that weird of a question, in fact Luke didn't believe me at first." He laughed lightly at the next question, "Wait, so how did you guys actually meet?" Luke laughed loudly before explaining, "He was my cat, literally, he was living in my apartment with me as a kitten, no joke."

"Anyways, Mikey, you can go into the bathroom and change, I'll stall them." Michael rolled his eyes when the tall blonde winked at him and went to go change. When he was finally into his favorite form he realized it was a little bit harder to walk making him waddle slightly. He ignored it and padded back to the full room. When seeing Luke come into view he meowed softly telling him to pick him up. Even though it was a short walk Michael was already exhausted.

"See! Here he is, oh wow Mikey. Your tummy is kinda swollen, are you okay?" Luke's hands were rubbing Michael's soft tummy and he couldn't help but to let out slight purrs. He squeaked out a meow as a response and was transferred to a new person, this time it was Jack. Jack was softly cooing at him and it was weird considering usually it's only Luke who acts like that and Jack and Luke look alike. He was eventually passed around till he reached Luke once again.

Michael was laying on his side across Luke's lap, his boyfriends hand was running over his tummy as the family talked, it was hitting around two thirty and Michael honestly didn't want to get up and do something. He was purring loudly and stretched even further across Luke before he was scooped up and carried to the younger boys room. He shifted back much to his own protest. "Are you sure you're okay Michael? Your stomach was kinda swollen.."

"I'm fine Luke, see? I'm living, I'm breathing, it's probably just because I was sick for the past little while. See my normal tummy is okay!" He lifted his newly placed shirt showing off his stomach that was perfectly fine accept for a little bit of bloating. "Now come on, I want to actually go out an do something while were here, after all it's not everyday a weird American boy gets to fly practically across the world." Luke just sighed at Michael and the lilac haired boy knew he had won. They got dressed and set off for a day of weird but fun activities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo how was it?? I hope it was good, and yes I am foreshadowing for the future *hint hint* leave comments of what you think foreshadowing for! If you want to chat or request something feel free to message me on these accounts.  
> Kik: destiel_lemmings  
> Tumblr: destiel-lemmings  
> Twitter: destiel_lemms
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	25. Ice Cream and Ideas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke fulfills Michael's request for ice cream and he has an idea, he knows this is the right thing to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo this is the end! *le cries* No but really I'm kinda sad that this is over but alas there's still and epilogue!! Thank you for reading and enjoy!

Luke woke up to cold air nipping at his bare chest. His groggy eyes barley opened at the cold, his hand absentmindedly feeling over the covers to find the blanket. When he couldn't find it he opened his eyes wider, they landed on Michael who was passed out hard and wrapped up in the piece of cloth Luke desired. They had just gotten back from Australia, both boys had a slight tan from the sun and when they stepped off the plane they regretted coming home. Snow was everywhere, littering cars, roads, and practically everything.

It was funny how even though they had the heat on both boys still needed multiple blankets and each other for heat. Luke shivered once again and moved closer to the sleeping boy. The blonde wiggled some of the covers out of Michael's cacoon. Once Luke successfully was able to climb under the covers again he snuggled into Michael. His cold nose pressed against Michael's soft neck while his right arm was wrapped around Michael waist. The warmth from the smaller boy made Luke snuggle further into him and Luke was almost afraid that he would wake him with his cold hands.

Luckily Michael only sighed and snuggled into his pillow. The blondes eyes closed and his fingers trailed over Michael's tummy. The blondes hand traveled under Michael's navel and he felt the curve of bloating, it had been their for quite a while but neither boys noticed, but Luke did now. His large hand spread out while softly rubbing the area under Michael shirt. Luke slowly was falling back to sleep feeling the comfort of the blankets and his hands movements making him relax even further.

As Luke's touches grew softer Michael turned onto his right side and snuggled into Luke. Luke smiled groggily at the sleeping boy. He nuzzled even further into the boy and slowly drifted to sleep.

\------------------------------------------

It was around ten in the morning when Luke woke again. He yawned softly while trying not to wake the boy in his arms. Michael has been more exhausted lately so Luke tried to let him rest as much as possible. Michael's head was resting on Luke's chest, his hair tickling Luke's nose causing the boy to scrunch it. Luke loved mornings like these, where he could admire all he had and the beauty the boy in his arms possessed. Luke knew it was fast, like every other aspect of their relationship, but Luke couldn't help it.

He wanted to make sure that Michael knew that he wanted the boy, forever. Hell Luke was practically ready to propose to Michael but the only thing missing was the ring, Luke knew it was much to soon for marriage but he wanted to make sure that Michael and him were on the same page. And that Michael understood that Luke wanted to marry him. That Luke wanted to have a future with him.

Sometimes Luke dreaded moments like this as well, they gave room for his thoughts to take over, good and bad. The dread tried to edge it's way into Luke's mind throbbing with the possibility that Michael might not want the same thing. Luke always brushed it off though, as long as he had his boy in his arms right now, nothing could break his happiness. Michael unconsciously moved his head to the cook of Luke's neck making the blonde boy smile. He felt Michael's breathing pick up and a soft sigh hit his neck.

Luke knew the older boy was waking up. He hugged the boy closer and Michael let out a content sigh before mumbling a greeting to Luke. "Lukey? Do you think we have some ice cream in the freezer?" Michael's tone was full of innocence and curiosity. Luke knew that if they didn't he would be making a trip to the store. "Kitten, I don't know if that's such a good thing to have for breakfast..." Luke knew that he had already lost the battle when Michael whined and pouted up at him.

Forest green eyes were burning into Luke's own and he couldn't help but to give into Michael, his pouting face was to extreme, bottom lip quivering and eyes extra glassy. "Fine, let me go check to see if we have any first." Michael nodded his head quickly and let Luke get out of bed, and of course the blonde boy rolled his eyes, why did Michael have to be so goddamn cute? After finding that they didn't in fact have any ice cream Luke was pulling on sweatpants and a sweater gearing up to face the chilly frost of New York.

Luke left with the image of Michael smiling sweetly while curled up into their blankets while his hand rested on his tummy. Luke no longer found it strange that he did that, Michael had been doing it for a while now. Luke was just now getting worried about Michael's health. And of course those were the thoughts that preoccupied Luke's mind while on the journey to the store. It's not like Michael has been super ill it's just that things have changed. Michael has been insanely moody lately and been getting tired super easily.

Not to mention the fact that he's always complaining that his feet, back, or practically everything has been hurting and Luke 'must' rub the kinks out. Before the older boy had no problem being alone and now he had to be glued to Luke's side making it harder for Luke to leave for work, and not to mention the spontaneous sexual energy that even Luke can't keep up with or the weird ass cravings. And sure Luke wasn't complaining about anything, because he doesn't mind the new found closeness he has with the boy, it's just slightly alarming.

Luke grabbed that ice cream and wandered over to the candy selection picking up random stuff that he knew both him and Michael would enjoy. His eye landed on the most cheesiest thing that it possibly could and he got an idea, it may be a lame one but an idea all the same. He checked out and set off home, excited to see how this would pan out.

\------------------------------------------

"Babeeee, I'm home!" Luke figured that the lilac haired boy was still in the bedroom so he put away all the extra ice cream while grabbing a tub and his surprise. And Luke was right, Michael was sleeping in the middle of their bed, mouth hanging open and pink tinted cheeks due to his own body heat. Luke softly called out to the boy and when he groggily opened his eyes Luke smile at him. "I've got goodies!" Michael giggled softly, the atmosphere was calm with silence as Michael ate and Luke munched on candy.

When the older boy finished his tub of Ben and Jerry's Luke figured why not do his surprise. "So Mikey, I have a question for you." Michael looked confused, "So, this is totally spontaneous and reckless but I think it's about time I've done it. See, I just love you much and I figured it's time to let you know how much I want you. Michael you are the best thing that ever happened to me, and I want you to know that I'll always be here. I hope that we can grow old together and hell' even start a family someday."

"Michael, what I'm trying to say is, Marry Me? It doesn't have to right now or next year, but I want you to know that I promise to love you to eternity and never let anything happen to you. So-um-so what do you say?" Luke pulled the shitty ring pop out of wrapper, it was Michael's favorite flavor, and offered it to the boy. Luke gave the speechless boy a soft smile, and the green eyed boy returned it. He didn't say anything for a while but Luke's hope never diminished, he knew this was the right choice.

"Luke, I don't know what to say. This is all so sudden, and like we're so young. But I love you to so much, and like you said it wouldn't be now we have to get married and god what can I say, yes Luke a million times yes! I can't imagine a day without you god, yes, I'll marry you. You cute little clumsy nerd, of course I'll marry you!" And that's all it took for Luke to be kissing the older boy. Sure, it wasn't the most traditional proposal but to Luke it didn't matter.

He kissed his fiancé with so much love that even Luke himself felt nauseous, and now all Luke could think about was their future together. He couldn't wait to be married in who knows how long and eventually maybe even start a family with Michael. God, Luke wanted that so bad, he couldn't he but smile into their kiss. Who knew stumbling into and ally would lead to this? Luke didn't but god he's happy he did because this is what love is. And he couldn't wait to have a life and family with this boy. But little did he know both of those things had already begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for how long this took me to upload, I just wanted to make it exactly what I wanted. I hope it was enjoyable and shizzzzz, thank you all for getting me to 3.1k on the original and 4.1k on this one!!!! That's fucking crazy, so thank you aha. As always you can reach me @ destiel-lemmings on tumblr and destiel_lemms on twitter. ❤️❤️❤️ You are incredibly amazing and beautiful, I hope you have a wonderful day!!


	26. Snapshots.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little snapshots from both Luke's and Michael's point of view of their life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo this is it! This is end! I want to thank you all for reading and the comments and kudos. I'm honestly baffled at how many if you have read and enjoyed this series. Just thank you! And I hope you enjoy!

Luke groaned for what felt like the millionth time, why did they decided to go through with this for a second time? It was already hard enough with Jace, but now another? Sure Luke was ecstatic but he had just started getting use to having the three of them. "Lukeyyyyyy, my back hurtsssss," Michael had not stopped whining all day no matter how many times Luke complied to the older mans request. "I know it does baby, I know. How about you shift? Remember how that helped you last pregnancy? Hmmmm, let's just try it, I can cuddled you even more then.."

Michael whined once again and turned into Luke's side, his swollen, almost due belly, pressing against Luke's boxer clad thigh. The blonde just kissed Michael's chocolate brown hair and rubbed his back. He helped the aching boy removed his sweatpants leaving one of Luke's old collage sweaters on his pale body. Luke was grateful that their curious six year old was currently asleep, him not knowing about Michael's shifting situation. The older boy sprawled out in their king size bed causing Luke to roll his eyes at the smirk on his face.

The 25 year old got out of bed letting his husband do whatever he wanted. He padded down the steps of their home, the chilly fall air seeping through the closed windows. He checked the thermostat making sure the house wouldn't drop to much in the night and grabbed a glass of water. But before returning to his waiting love he stopped by his sons room. The small boy was passed out, dark brown curly hair sprawled across the mound of pillows that he's stollen from around the house.

Luke still remembers the day when he found out the boys reasoning and when Luke went to argue the small boy just had to claim, 'But daddy! I need them to protect me from the monsters! You have to protect Pa so I have to use the pillows for me!' And really who was Luke to argue when tears collected in his own blues eyes as he stared into his sons innocent jade ones. So the pillows stayed and Jace grew and the baby came along, his light brown hair grew darker as the months passed. Luke missed the slight tint of dirty blonde that matched Michael's natural hair from when he was first born.

But as it grew darker Michael insisted that his hair was to match his baby's and when Jace understood it he grew excited exclaiming that 'he loves having matching hair with pa! When are you dying your hair daddy?!' To which Luke had to sadly tell their toddler that it wasn't going to happen. Luke set the glass of water down on the exhausted boy's nightstand checking to make sure the night light was safely plugged in. Luke placed one last kiss on his snoring sons forehead and heading back to his husband.

Judging by the empty room and grey sweater on a pile on the floor leaving a brown kitten in the bed, Luke guessed Michael took his advice. He shut off the bed side lamp and took off his glasses setting the down and gently scooping up the pregnant kitten. Luke laid on his belly curling his right arm around Michael, Luke kissed him on the nose and started to slightly message Mikey's paws. Purrs were filling the room making Luke smile. After a while of rubbing the kittens feet Mikey rolled over telling Luke it was time for his back rub making Luke laugh lightly. Before he knew it Michael's purrs had stopped and Luke drifted to sleep with his nose nuzzled into the tiny fuzzy tummy that holds his and Michael's second baby.

\------------------------------------------

Michael heard screaming and he knew that his peaceful morning was gone. He got up and went downstairs wishing Luke had the day off so he didn't have to deal with the fighting siblings on his own. It was currently Jaces first day of 4th grade and Baylee was not having any of it. Michael saw that Jace was trying to calm the screaming four year old down by wiping the tears from her blue eyes and whispering soothing words.

"Go finish getting ready pup, okay? I got her." Jace nodded his head and Michael scooped up the tearful blonde. "What's wrong babe? Why are you crying?" The young girl whimpered and buried her head into Michael's neck, sobs being muffled. "Hey Bay, how about when we drop Jace off we go grab some breakfast, just you and me. Then we can surprise daddy at work and after we get Jace we can go get some ice cream, how does that sound?" Michael looked down at the sniffling toddler and met her puffy blue eyes.

Michael's thumbs whipped away the tears that were slowly coming to a stop, "See Da?" Michael grinned at the girl, "Yeah we can go see daddy at work, would you like that?" The blonde girl nodded Michael checked the time and noticed that there was still 20 minuets before they had to leave. And decided to get Baylee ready for the day. Half way through singing random nursery rhymes with his daughter Jace came in announcing he was ready. Michael slipped on her tiny shoes and they were off.

Michael was stopped at a stop light when he heard a muffled voice, "Pa? I'm not feeling very good." Michael glanced in the review mirror to see Jace's eyes closed an eyebrows furrowed, "Whatcha' mean pup?" Jace just sighed and rubbed his temples. "I feel like it's gonna happen today Pa, I feel like imma' shift." Michael glanced at the clock while pulling over into a random gas station, they still had extra time. "What do you mean buddy, we've been training you all summer.."

"Pa I know, it's just I'm nervous, and like you know I always lose concentration. I really feel like m' gonna." Michael sighed, he understood the feeling, growing up and being a shifter was hard, but he can't always make the decisions. "How about we call dad about your puppy situation?" Jace shrugged and Michael nodded and dialed his husbands number. And Luke's discussion made Jace roll his eyes and sluggishly walk into school.

\------------------------------------------

Luke kissed Baylee's cheek as he bent down, "Daddy m' goin to school, not runnin way'!" Luke smiled sadly at his daughter. "I know Bay, you're just getting so old!" And Luke tickled her sides making the girl break out into giggles. "Daddy stop! I have to go!" Luke glanced at the clock above the colorful class room and sighed he kissed her one last time before Michael's hand was placed on his shoulder. Luke moved so the older man could say goodbye.

"Okay Baylee, I have three rules for you today, first I want you to behave, but I know you'll do that anyways cos you're just sooo amazing, second I want you to eat your snacks and if you see someone without one I packed enough for you to share, and third have as much fun as possible!" Baylee nodded seriously at Michael's words and Luke had to hole back a laugh at his daughters seriousness. "Now Da, Pa, I have to goooo!" Michael stood and after they both said I love you and she said it back they left, and if Luke cried in the car (again) no one had to know except for Michael.

\------------------------------------------

Michael strolled into Luke's office, suit already in place, Luke's in his hand. He couldn't help but to roll his eyes when he saw that Luke was still bent over his work which was just construction plans for the new Hoods' Music shop that they now owned. "Babe I get that you love the shop and shit but come on we need to go, Jace is already at the hall and Baylee's in the car. Get your ass out of the chair and in this suit, after all it's not everyday your son graduates from high school top of his class. You kno' he got his smarts from you right?"

"Oh yeah sure, like I'm smart." Michael rolled his eyes at his husbands modesty, "Bitch you do realize that you went to fucking Berkeley for a fancy smacy business degree and at the same time went to Manhattan school of music. You graduated practically top of your class at both and you're trying to tell me you're not smart, just go put on your suit." Michael raised his eyebrow when the blonde went to speak and smirked when Luke just shook his head smiling lightly, "Whatever you say babe."

Soon they both returned to the car and were off to the airport to pick up Jace's surprise. The Australian family filed into the car ushering excited hello's to the three. Michael texted Calum while Luke was driving to the hall where the ceremony was being held asking if he picked up the other half and Ashton. And in this moment Michael was glad each student, or maybe just valedictorian, was given 15 tickets for their family's. Both the Hood's and Hemmings family met at the doors and found their seats together, making light conversation here and there.

Michael didn't know why but when Jace finally made his speech and was handed the paper he worked so hard for he couldn't help but to tear up. Memories flooded his mind, he remembered the day they found out that Michael was pregnant, he had gotten really sick and the doctors thought his weight gain was unusual but wasn't serious. But when the blood results came back it was explained, and sure both boys had no idea what to do but they chose to ride it out. They wanted it, they wanted a life, a future together and they felt like they could take care of a child.

Michael remembers the mood swings, pointless fights, and labor. He remembers holding his boy for the first time, the tiny bundle being so fragile that Michael was scared to touch him but that went away as soon as Jace blinked his (once) blue eyes at him. Michael remembers both his and Luke's tears as they filled out the birth certificate. He remembers the boys first steps, their first teenage fight and how pointless it was. Michael's remembers the pregnancy scares and how there was not only one but two, and how shitty Michael felt when he realized he passed on the reproduction 'miracle' on Jace making his love life harder.

How Jace was afraid to come out to his parents as pansexual when really, how could they be mad, Michael remembered it all. And now here was another thing to remember, and judging by the look on Luke's face he was thinking the same thing. Michael wiped away some of his tears when Luke's arm wrapped around his waist pulling him into a kiss. The caps were thrown and pictures were taken, and the prints were eventually put into a photo album.

\------------------------------------------

Luke was emotional to say the least, which he thought was unfair really. He figured Michael would have been more emotional then him but nope, all the tears and sniffles that night came from him. Seeing Baylee slow dance with her husband really hurt him, and no Luke wasn't angry he didn't mind the lad, actually he loved him. But he just wasn't ready to let his little girl go. Luke looked over at Michael when one of the fathers dances were called out. The older man strolled onto the dance floor flawlessly and took their daughter into his arms, Luke envied his self control.

When it was Luke's turn to take his daughter into the last father-daughter dance he couldn't help but to let a couple tears slip. He kissed his daughter on the forehead, "Love you Bay." His accent was thick but still soft due to him living in the states for so long. "I love you too daddy." She laid her head on his chest and Luke nuzzled his nose into her hair, letting their song invade his senses. He hugged her close and finished the dance, when it was the final goodbye and the newlyweds were off to their honeymoon Luke was hugged by Jace, who was accompanied by his his own husband.

"Love you dad, we're always a call away, you know that though right? Or will I have to get Pa to remind you?" Luke chuckled softly nodding, "Don't worry Pup, I know, you don't need to get Pa involved. Love you too, Jace." Luke hugged the couple and went to search for Michael who was helping clean up. When they finally got home Luke was both emotionally and physically drained. But he couldn't help but to feel content and happy. The older men undressed and climbed into their old bed that needed to be replaced.

Michael's head was resting against Luke's chest. Luke was humming while running his fingers through Michael's greying hair, "Babe?" Michael hummed in response. "Isn't it crazy how fast this all went, I swear it was just yesterday we were living in my dingy little apartment and Jace wasn't even born yet. Or Baylee was just starting school, all these years flew by and now were just old." Michael laughed against Luke's chest, "Yeah, now we're left in the dust. But really I know, remember that one time we left Jace home alone with Bay when he was 16 and she got into the shampoo when taking a bath and neither knew what to do so Jace panicked and called us and he was practically crying, ahhhh good times."

Luke chuckled loudly, "Yeah, he was terrified and we had to leave dinner. I remember not being able to hold our laughs from them when it was literally just bubbles everywhere and it was so simple to take care of. Ahhhhh that was amazing, so we did it didn't we? Are babies are all grown up and out in the real world. We did it." Michael kissed Luke on the lips making Luke smile and rub his husbands hips, "Yeah, we did it babe." 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be adding a little chapter that will eventually be deleted asking what book I should do next cos I have a few ideas. I apologize for the lateness of this update. I now have a wattpad account and but will always be posting on here first. If you want to chat or anything my social medias are in my profile. I love you and have an amazing day!


	27. New Book Ideas!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hellerrrrrrr so I am back and still very emotional from finishing this book but alas I have options for my next book! So if you'd like to be a part of that decision keep reading!

Okie dokie, so now that this book is over I need to decided which book to be publishing and writing next. I have three options for you guys. So the first one is either a Mashton or Muke, it's one story but I don't know the out come. Here's the info:

'Serenity' 

Michael is just a normal anti social boy with only one friend. He lives his life on social media, mostly tumblr, reblogging things he thought were beautiful and bands he liked, this is where he felt serene. One day he gets a message from someone and Michael can't help but to respond to the awkward blogger and his thinks that maybe one friend turns to two.

Or Michael hasn't had the best life and when he gets a random message he thinks that he's found someone to help bring his happiness again.

And then the second option is a High School AU that has Fem!Luke and Genderfluid!Luke which can either be a Lashton or a Muke, it can go either way and I'm not sure of the name yet so for now it is what it is. Here's the summary:

'Lilac'

Ever since the day Luke went clothes shopping for school and decided to venture into a normally 'girly' store Luke knew it was time to come clean. And with a couple of lacy pairs of panties and some other attire Luke did.

Or Luke has always wanted to feel pretty, he wanted to look how he imagined himself. And he decided it was time to come clean. The only thing now was getting through high school. 

And then the third one would be a Cashton book in this series. It would describe their relationship and all the shizzzzz they go through. Anyways, thank you for reading this story! It means so much to me! Comment which book you think I should write next!

Edit: okay so I realized that I left out the part where serenity is already pre-written to about chapter 11 and lilac is pre-written till about chapter 6 so updates will go fairly smoothly. Also if you'd like to get a clear picture of them I could post the prologue/first chapter so you can get a feel of them! So let me know what you'd rather see! Tanks <3


	28. Helllooooooo

Soooooo it came down to a tie between Serinety and the Cashton story. I decided to do the new one and eventually do the Cashton one. My new story is up and shizzzz soooo yayyyyy. I'm really excited for it and I hope you are too! Thank you for all of your support with this series, it means the world!!


End file.
